Psychic Charms
by The Dark Temptress
Summary: She predicts, forebodes and deciphers in her slumber, but what will her dreams tell her when one of earth’s greatest fears emerges and influences her in a different way? Cell/OC
1. Dream Salvation

**Disclaimer**-I don't own dbz or its characters, but I do own my original characters and this plot^_~  
Yay! My very first Cell romance! (takes deep breath) Alrighty, I hope it's interesting as I hoped it should be, please tell me what you think!

* * *

_Chapter One-_ **Dream Salvation**

My mind was lost in a darkly painted picture, where no light could enter through the thick muster of clouds. I was enveloped in their barrier, as trapped as a mouse in a maze that was clearly searching an exit. I kept walking towards the endless grounds of black, hoping I could see my way through. It was then I felt a sudden thrust of pain shoot up my spine, embracing me in an overwhelming amount of power. Its weight was heavy, and dense, with a great negativity; quite evil. What was this power? I thought carefully, forcing my mind to break it away. It entered the atmosphere, dissipating evenly, but still lingering in my core. I force my legs to walk forward, trying with all my might to find the light out of this place. As I continued my journey through nothing, my mind was creating an image, presenting it before my eyes. I lifted my head up, gathering the sight and wasn't sure I was looking at. My eyes met with the creature's, very cat-like and in an odd shade of pink. His slits blinked at me, as his beak crawled oddly into a smile.

His body bared a close resemblance to a lizard's, but still too peculiar for words. I watched his tail flicker at me, as I received a foreboding sensation. I saw the needle shape point swaying with the creature's movements, who was now advancing slowly towards me. Each of his steps exhilarated my heart; I then heard something tell me to run. I didn't hesitate, I quickly turned around and started running anywhere to escape it. I heard endless screams and footsteps passing me, but there was no one else there. My legs started aching, each ligament feeling the stress I was applying. As I felt my strength dwindling, a burst of wicked laughter echoed. I turned around and around but saw nothing. I felt a surge of fear hover over me, as I finally caught the creature's gaze; with no further warning he lugged his tail at me. I closed my eyes and let out a loud shriek, I felt myself disappearing into mist I was a goner.

I jumped up, my mind flooding back into reality. Seating up from my bed, I gathered air, breathing in and out rapidly. "That was the third time this week…" I patted, running my hands over my face and through my hair. This dream or more like nightmare was becoming a burden. It was too bothersome in how realistic it felt each time I dreamt.

I looked over to the clock that sat on my night stand, it was early morning, with no hopes in returning to sleep probably ever I decided to get up. I tore myself out of my bed sheets, almost tripping onto the floor, but I regain my posture. I took a quick stretch, before heading towards the bathroom, catching a glimpse of my reflection. I knew perfectly well why I looked the way I did. "These dreams are becoming quite a stress." I murmured, rubbing the dark circles under my light green eyes. I pulled off my white night dress, slipping into a nice cool shower. As the water poured down on my face, soaking my loose black hair I began to replay my dream. I usually never have dreams this vivid, well….unless it were more of a premonition, it you were to believe I have those. It was probably in my early teen years I started noticing slight differences in the way I saw the world. Some days I would go to sleep and dream of things that I felt were believable and in a matter of days, weeks or even minutes it would happen. I thought I had just lost my mind, or maybe hit my head too hard in one of my clumsy attics, but I had to face the truth, well the truth few people believe, I was psychic.

From that point I lived with this ability, still not knowing how much it was worth. What I mean by this is if my predictions were in fact reliable. Sometimes they would actually emerge into the world, while others they never had a chance to come into light. Though, I tend to lean more towards them being coincidence than anything else. I still haven't fully understood what I was capable of and I wanted it to stay that way.

Growing up was hard, when people start to think your different, especially as a teenager. I tried my hardest not to reveal my ability to anyone who wasn't trustworthy in knowing of it, which left me only telling my mom and my best friend Ariel, she's quite special too. I kept it hidden this long in my life, as I am now 20 years of age and have grown use to seeing things in my dreams, or visions. However, this dream in particular was probably the worst of them all. For one thing, the others never left me feeling such fear and mental pain. That creature…my mind was recreating the image from my dreams; I could remember its face. "What the hell was that thing?" I said out loud opening my eyes beneath the water, that monster was like nothing I'd ever seen before. That amount of fear it brought upon me and all those screams had left me wishing it wasn't a prediction of any sort.

But why do I keep having these dreams then?

I finished showering and went through all my daily routines. Once I was done, I headed downstairs, wearing a light green summer dress; my hair loosely flowing as I ran down the stairs. I got to the kitchen placing a kettle on the stove. As I waited for my cup of tea, I began reading the paper I grabbed from my porch yesterday.

Flipping through each section, I glanced over at the clock, hanging in its usual spot on the wall.

I had tons of time left before I headed down to the bookstore I owned right here in Western City. My mother gave it to me, when her and my father decided to go travelling around the world. I took good care of it, and ended up spending most of my time there. Since Ariel and I are so close, I gave her job, she's quite useful to have and very much trustworthy in its care.

I read most of the paper in my hands, wondering if it said anything about a creepy green creature lurking around the premises. There was nothing of it in the papers and I started wondering if I was letting my imagination run again. "Maybe it just hasn't happen yet…" I sighed deeply. "I feel like this is becoming a burden on me if I don't figure it out fast."

As the kettle let out its usual shriek I began pouring myself a cup. "But how likely is it for something like that to really happen, I mean come on, the thing looked a lot like those monsters from those myths, yea like a _chupacabra_!" I laughed at myself. "..Yet it was scarier looking than one of those, or maybe to me…"

I sat at the table, sipping my tea and reading the paper. When I was done, I grabbed my handbag, throwing on my shoes with slight grace leaving my home.

From my bag, I opened up a white square container and took out a capsule. I pressed down on it and watched it pop open, revealing my little red car from the smoke.

I jumped into the driver's seat of my car, bumping my head on my rear view mirror. "Ouchy…" I cringed, rubbing the corner of my head. I quickly adjusted it and sped off.

***

As I arrived at my shop, I was warmly greeted my Ariel, who was waving at me from the counter. "Hey Vera, you're up early, alarm clock go off when it wasn't suppose to?" She grinned while flipping through a book.

"Ahh…no actually I had that dream again…and well you know the rest." Ariel leaned her arm on the countertop, resting her cheek in her palm. "Freaky monster again? I was hoping you would have wiped it away from you memory..." she spoke with an air of worry, but still continued, "...because I've been getting some strange vibes if you know what I mean."

I raised my eyebrow to her, "You mean, you're sensing something?!" I shouted, as everyone in the store turned and looked at us, we smiled nervously and they looked away. "Not so loud, but yes, I've been sensing something evil and its weird but I think I has something to do with that dream of yours." Oh Kami, I was hoping it wasn't true. My worries began to sink in.

Ariel wasn't psychic, but she did possess numerous abilities that were quite inhuman and out of this world. She was part witch. I can't remember how far back it goes, but she's related to this woman…Baba I think and well it's like a bloodline of spell casters. If she was sensing something bad, it was no way in hell wrong.

"This is bad…that thing in my dreams is real, it's going to hurt a lot of people I could hear the screams when it was approaching." I bit my lip, what were we suppose to do? There was no way we had enough strength to send that thing back where it came from, I felt its power, it's too strong.

"Vera, we don't know that for sure okay, maybe what I'm sensing is just a bad vibe that was _given off_ by your dream, like a dark aura, if it's one of those they for sure that creature in your dream isn't real." She assured me, with a comforting smile. I smiled back. "Well…if it's just a dark aura then I guess we shouldn't be worried…"

"That's the spirit! I was starting to fear I was losing you by those dreams, they've been giving you quite the freight, but I think I can fix that, here." she handed me this small bottle filled with a lightly coloured pink liquid. "And this is?" I asked her curiously shaking the bottle. "Just put it on when you go to bed, it's supposed to get rid of dark auras within a person's dreams."

I stared at the bottle, "Cool." I placed it into my handbag. "So what's on the agenda today?" she said, completely switching over to a different subject. "Well I really don't know, before I got here I was fearing that the world was coming to an end." Ariel laughed at me, she really knew how to lighten up the mood.

"Well it's not, maybe not for like another billion years, well as my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great…"

"I get it!"

"Right, as my great aunt Baba would tell me, so earth is fine and my shift ends at twelve, so we should go do something that doesn't involve anything with creepy large green bugs."

I gently laughed, pushing my hair, behind my ear. "Well okay, you finish helping the customers with their purchases; I'll be in the back going over some information till then." I walked around the counter, heading towards the back door. "Have fun." She teased, as I got to work.

It was noon, and Ariel and I decided to the mall for a bit, while another employee took her spot. It was beautifully sunny out, as the sun would radiant its rays like glitter over everyone. Nobody was screaming, or running for the fear of their lives, quite a nice day. Yet something kept triggering my thoughts to that dream and I still didn't understand why. I tried my hardest to push it away in the back of my head, since I didn't want Ariel worrying over me. It was like that for the rest of the day.

When we arrived at the bookstore, it was closing time. I locked up the register, turned off the lights, locking the door till tomorrow. "Well that's that, I'll see ya tomorrow, Oh and Vera don't forget..." she pointed towards my handbag. "Make sure you put some of that stuff on tonight." I reassured her I would. "Kay, bye!" Ariel exclaimed, before jumping into her car (much better than I did) and leaving dust as she hovered away. I yawned with great amount of fatigue, carelessly tossing my bag in the car. The day was ending and I feared going to sleep.

***

When I arrived back at my place, I made some supper and settled down in front on the television for a while. I was almost falling asleep sitting there, when I decided to head off to bed.

I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing striped pajama bottoms with a white tank top. As I ruffled up my sheets, I looked over at the gift Ariel gave me. "This stuff better work, or I swear I'll never be able to sleep again if it doesn't." I picked it up, and opened it gently dabbing the liquid on with my ring finger. "Smells like soap."

I placed the bottle back on my night stand, turned off the lamp, settling down in the calm darkness. "Please don't dream, please don't dream, please don't…" I went on. I threw my comforter over my head in my own method of safety and tried resting my eyes.

***

Within the solemn night that bestowed down on every creature on earth, another was lurking, his hunger was growing and so was his quest. He smiled, eyes growing as his tail, sharply swaying in the air came into contact with a man's throat. He drank until there was no more; the only remains of his feast were the victim's clothes, dropping lifeless onto the ground. The creature moved on…

* * *

Hiya! Well this was chapter one. Well basically this chapter is mostly just for introductions, before I really get the story going. (So excited!) lol, I'm hoping I can stick to the actual structure and events that happened, but maybe with slight differences and perhaps changes, I'm really not sure yet, but please stay tuned^^ Anyways, feel free to leave a review,  
ttyl for now ^_~


	2. Reality Check

Hurray!!!! I'm getting the story underway!! lol sorry for the overexcitement lol, I just haven't written a fanfic in a long time and it's been itching me to write a dbz one. I really miss watching it on t.v. ;) especially Cell...erm lol.  
YAY reviews^^!! Thank you so much for the reviews!! They were very much appreciated and I loved reading them =).  
And thank you to all those who read my fic, it makes me happy knowing ppl read it (wipes tear) as you can tell I'm over-dramatic lol :P  
Well let's see if I can pull this off, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two-_ **Reality Check**

It was morning, as I sat at my table, nervously sipping my tea. It happened again. The dream, no wait, the vision I had was real. The exact force, strength and fear, it was all there. I was walking in utter chaos, feeling the creature's force blow winds, mightier than hurricanes over me. What was I suppose to do?

It was only minutes ago I had called Ariel, explaining the new circumstances of a growing dilemma. She was on her way over and I was still too shocked. My hands froze around my tea cup, eye fixated in one spot, wondering what next steps to take. As I waited for her arrival, my mind stirred, re-playing my dream over and over again. Its tail coming at me with vigorous movement and as it approached me I would hear the way the monster would purr ever so slightly at my useless attempts of escaping. I quivered, feeling something cold run down my spine, almost as if chilled water was poured down me. I was an utter mess since I woke up with a gasp of reality. I couldn't bear doing much. I took a quick shower, hurried dressing and sat at this table ever since, I couldn't even make my own bed. These feelings kept growing and for some reason I was foreboding the outcome of it all.

_No hope, no souls, no existence_ my mind kept repeating.

I snapped out of my trance as I heard the doorbell. I pushed myself from the chair, bumping into the corner of the table. "Ouchy!" I winced, regaining my posture. I sat for so long that my legs were sound asleep.

My hand met with the doorknob, turning it with ease. As the door swayed open I saw Ariel, standing there motionless, her face littered with concern.

"Oh Ariel...my dream what is wrong with me?" I hastened her through the door, where I felt her hands gently grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong with you, everything will be fine." She escorted me to the kitchen, where I took my usual seat.

"Alright, you had a vision let's get that out in the open first." Ariel tossed her rather large handbag on the table. "The monster you saw was real and this makes it what your fourth constitutive vision right?" I nodded eagerly awaiting where she was going with this. Ariel unzipped her handbag and pulled out a glass sphere. "Is that a...crystal ball?" I curiously inquired.

"Yes it is I need to pin point where this creature will or has emerged from." She gingerly placed the orb onto the table, swaying her hand once over it. "When you told me your dream wasn't caused by a negative aura I figured you keep having them, in order to locate the creature before something bad happens." She continued her gestures over the ball and spoke again, "Though, I'll be honest with you Vera, I don't think we have the power to destroy it."

"I wasn't expecting us to." I lazily rested my head down on my arm, glancing over to Ariel has she continued searching through her crystal ball."Seeing anything?" I called out inattentively.

"Nope, I hope I'm doing this right." she slightly grinned. "This is the first time I've ever tried doing this." I got up curiously looking over her shoulder. The white sphere ball projected images of smoke and clouds clustered over one another.

"You can do it I'm sure of it, do you remember that time you cast that spell bringing sunshine so we could go to the beach?"

She smirked a little. "If I can remember correctly for only after three hours did the sun last, then it was overpowered by the heavy rain and wind, we were all drench and freezing, _**that **_was not good."

I pulled back a lock of hair resting it behind my ear. I was grateful to be able to smile again. "Well practice makes perfect."

While Ariel was too absorbed into her concentration, I decided to turn to the television for conversation. "Is this bothering you?" I asked her, turning down the volume. "No it's fine; I think I'm almost getting something."

I back turned to the screen, when a sudden news report began. _"Once again local units of the arm forces have mobilized in response to the mass destruction which occurred in the west city suburb of Ginger town earlier today."_ I titled my head over, as my eyes grew larger with interest, I kept listening. _"A spokesperson for the army tells us that the situation is under control and the crisis will be resolved very shortly."_ _Crisis? _I thought formulating a connection. _Is this a part of my-- _

"Hey Vera I got something!" my thoughts were cut short, as I heard Ariel eagerly shouting from the kitchen. I walked over to her, as her crystal ball projecting images.

There it was.

I saw the image of the exact same monster. The skin, tail and face, it was all the same. As my eyes perceived the truth, my skin started feeling cold.

"So that's the creature huh? Wow I've never seen anything like it!" Ariel gawked. The creature was standing in mid-air, looking straight in front at someone. "But who's the other guy?" I asked, as both Ariel and I could see a larger built man, skin all green staring down the creature.

"I don't know, but I don't sense any wickedness on his part." Ariel swayed her hands once more, allowing the image to shrink back.

Both the green skinned man and the creature were glaring at each other. Perplexity crossed my face as I wondered what was going on.

"Can you hear them?" inquisitively I questioned. "No, I can't really..." Ariel and I watched vigilantly at the two creatures. The creature from my dreams emerged with a sly smile, placed one of his hands under the under, claws rounded. "What is it doing?" Ariel puzzled. A ball of light started coming from its hands, as its whole body pulsed an aurora of light. Slowly the monster began saying words that shocked his opponent and with swift movement, a stream of light escaped into the air. I gasped out loud, hoping the man was in no harm, however my worries were pointless, as he easily diverted away from it. What was happening?

I'm always sceptical when it comes to things I don't understand, even though I possess a strange ability. Some days I'd seat on ends anticipating if a vision I had would come true. When I first met Ariel she was in the middle of performing an incantation that turned her hair from curly to straight in the girl's washroom and I stood there by the door wondering if I needed glasses. I really can't put two and two together and here is another instant where I couldn't put my finger on what that creature had just done.

"Uh no!" Ariel shouted breaking me from my thoughts once more.

The creature locked his body over the man preventing him from movement. It then shoved its needle-like tail into his arm. I suddenly remembered my dream and how I feared that devil's tail. The man's armed shrivelled like a dying plant; he winced and threw a severe look at the creature.

"Okay that's it I'm through watching this! We have to go help that guy!" I agitated, pointing at the person through the crystal ball. "We can't keep watching this and do nothing! Ariel there has to be a way to rid this planet of that vermin, please...tell me there is." Ariel looked down at her feet, remaining in the same position for minutes. "Alright I have a plan, but it's not full proof." she finally let out.

"What's the plan?" I inquired, my hands holding the other tightly as I waited to hear it. "I just need to get a spell book from the otherworld and well find a powerful enough spell to cast over this thing. The only problem I find with this plan is if this creature isn't a demon or evil spirit the spell will probably not work."

I watched as Ariel, folding her arms, resting her head against the wall. "And if it doesn't work, than I'm sure we'll be back where we started." I understood the outcome as clear as crystal. If we couldn't banish it with one of Ariel's spells, than the only option left is panicking, well I would figure.

From the moment of silence bestowed upon us from our options, I choked up another question. "How long does it take you to reach the otherworld?"

Ariel looked up, still resting her head against the wall. "Well I'm still not familiar with everything up there, but it may take days." She assumed.

"DAYS!? Ariel by the time you come back that thing would have destroyed half of the world!"

"See I told you already our options were slim! But this guy the creature's fighting look at him." My eyes wondered by at the crystal ball. It appeared as if an army had tried attacking them but couldn't manage destroying it. Both the man and the awful creature were still present after the blasts of missiles. "That guy is as strong as the creature, probably even stronger." Ariel implied to me. "But why is he acting as if he's injured badly?" another question escaped me.

"I think he's up to something, I can sense his power through my magic and he may be able to hold his own." Ariel looked back at me.

"If he can destroy this creature by the time I come back, we're okay and if not we'll try our best in casting the spell."

"We?" I looked over Ariel who was smiling at me. "Yes WE, I need you to help me with it, I'm still a little shaking when it comes to potions and spells and for a job this big I'll need your help for sure." I slightly sighed. "I understand, but compare to you I'm a 'mere mortal'." She laughed a little. "Hey you don't know I'll live that long, besides Great Aunt Baba spends all her time in the otherworld and well Uncle Roshi.......he's just living longer than anyone expected. Not so much me. I'm kind part magical."

"Still I'd have to give you all credit, if we did pull this off." I smiled at Ariel, looking back at the crystal ball. The man was standing away from the creature again, as he seemed to be listening as it talked.

My mind remembered the television broadcast instantly. "Right, where's the place the creature's at? On the news they said ginger town was under commotion, is this it?" Ariel looked over at the ball, her eyes magically analyzing the location. "Yes it is, but more like what's left of Ginger Town."

I felt angered burn in the forest of my eyes, how could such a creature exist? It killed all those lives for what reason? My mind snapped back, there was no good reason for this horrible act and I wouldn't listen to any. Ariel began putting her stuff away; her crystal ball's visual was fading into white.

"I'm going to leave today alright? If I run into my aunt I'll tell her about our situation, but I think she already knows by now." Ariel informed me, before heading towards the door. "Promise me you'll stay safe till then? I don't want you going at that thing by yourself and then meeting you up in the otherworld before I came back, that'd be terrible." I rolled my eyes at her logical thinking. "I won't do anything unless I know I'll be safe, okay?"

She smiled back gently. "Well okay, goodbye." I squeezed her hand tightly before releasing it, and hugged her.

"Please don't get lost or hurt." I told her, letting her go. "Goodbye."

Ariel walked out the door and left for her journey.

When she left I was wondering what I could do now. More worrying was going to turn my hair grey. I wanted to go the bookstore, but I usually close it on Sundays and I knew if I did open it, I'd be too worried to help the customers with their purchases.

"I still haven't bothered picking up those book shipments yet, maybe I could do that to keep me busy." I walked back upstairs and grabbed my handbag and the piece of paper with the information on the shipments. "Alright I'll just go do this, it's not life threatening."

I walked all the way outside and remembered I left my car out of the capsule. I hopped into it, making sure I missed the rearview mirror and went off for those shipments.

***

As I drove along, I curiously took in my surroundings. No one was driving on the road, it was completely bare. I raised my head over the hills of pavement towards the approaching city, it looked like it was still enact. I let out a gust of air driving right into the city.

As I entered I felt my skin shiver slightly. That creature couldn't be here could it? It was just in Ginger Town that has to be a good distance away.

I reached the place I usually pick up my orders. I looked around from where I was and everything appeared quite normal. I closed my eyes, letting out a huge sigh, "I swear paranoia is the worst." I walked into the building, and greeted the man at the counter. After small chatter I picked up my orders and he helped me them place them into the truck of my car.

"You should be more careful around here, something strange is going on, as you can tell." He informed me after placing the last box into my car.

"Yeah I heard on the news." I took the keys out of my handbag and headed towards the driver's door. "Yea tons of missing people was the first part, now there's destruction happening in cities. Well take it easy and keep safe." He smiled at me and I returned my own. "Yea everyone's been telling me that lately..." I murmured, placing the key into the lock. As I opened the door, I felt a tremble underneath my feet. That's odd I thought, I looked over at the man, he seemed to have felt it too. There was another tremble but bigger this time, after that one there was another, I almost lost my balance with that, until I heard a building break and fall immensely into pieces, I fell down. "What the hell was that?!" I shouted, looking on as the city started breaking a part.

"Earthquake!" The man shouted, he helped me up, bought of us watching the chaos unfold.

We heard screaming and saw people running from every direction away from the destruction. I started to run too. "Come on we're not safe here anymore!" the man shouted towards me as we bought ran away from the shipment building. A powerful gust of wind flew by causing the building to collapse everywhere, right onto my car. I stopped and looked at what just happened.

So much destruction in so little time?

I few pieces blew by, scratching my skin; I winced a little but kept running. The man and I were keeping a good pace, before I tripped over and fell flat on my stomach. I scraped my leg and elbows, feeling the sting hit me. The man I was running with turned back. I could see his eyes grow bigger while his mouth stayed open in shock. I slowly turned my head and saw what he was seeing, the creature.

It was staring at us and smiling, my body stayed frozen, as my eyes met its.

"Well well more souls to devour." The voice was male but very eerie with a slight hiss to its context. I swallowed slightly, still lying on the ground. The man was yelping, as the creature notice him. He lingered over, extending his tail forward. The man tried running, but the monster shoved his tail into his back, slowly and terrifyingly he melted away.

My eyes were amazed at what they just witness. Was what I just saw possible?! My heart froze slowly as ice, as the rest of my body remained still from shock. The creature slowly turned around towards me, with the same look in his pink eyes. They stared at me, the slits almost piercing right through my soul.

"Well well my dear are you ready to become apart of me?" his creepy slightly masculine voice was too much to listen to. I stumbled away, feeling the smooth skin of my palm scrape against the rugged floor of the pavement. "Please...don't do this..." my voice was tiny, I wondered if he could hear me.

The creature's beak let out a small chuckle. "Why must you feel this way?"

Was he actually talking to me? my mind was uttering.

I exhale my anxiety letting a moment of refrain pass before I answered. "Please just let me go, I can't possibly meet erm...your standards..." The creature stood in the same position, chuckling with a slight hiss. He took one step forward, sending me a step back. "Tell me my dear what is your name?"

I really didn't know what I should say. He's about to freakin' kill me and he wants to know my name?! I remained silent momentarily, before his piercing eyes made me give in.

"My name is Vera..." I answered for the most part holding onto a tinge of fear. He observed my movements and stared at my face. I swallowed my invisible lump of fear, pushing my raven hair over my cheeks in concealment. How could he possibly be here? He was just in Ginger Town miles away. His power must be stronger than I thought...

I felt uneasy wondering why he was studying me like that. "You possess something valuable within your spirit, I can sense it." He let out, after that awkward moment. My green eyes immediately turned to the ground; I tried my best to stay within the lines.

"I have no idea what your--"

"Yes you do. Something almost magical is part of that very soul you carry. Why would I want to pass up an offer on taking it?" He walked around me. "It may even make me stronger, not as though I would really need your strength..." His shadow casted from behind me, I tensed up and closed my eyes. My vision had seeped into the realms of reality, and there was no way of changing this.

I tried calming myself if I was going to die I wanted go down with what a little dignity I still carried, although I knew I must look like a total mess, with all these cuts and scrapes. I tried to find that inner strength I had to pose the question I was curious to know. "What's your name?" I remained with my back turned away from the creature. I could hear the slight hiss of his voice, probably laughing.

"May I ask why you would like to know?" he politely inquired. I reopened my eyes, pushing my hair behind my ears. "Well I did tell you mine and it would only make sense if you told me yours...if you have one that is." There was another long silence growing far more tiresome than the others. I wasn't sure if he was smiling like a big jerk, or actually pondering over my request.

"Well I guess it would be appropriate to know who is about to end your life." The response shot anger through me. How smug of him...

"My name is Cell."

_Cell_.... I repeated the name in my head. The monster about to kill me is named Cell. I couldn't prevent this vision, I was supposed to die. I slightly smirked, remembering Ariel's words, _I don't want you going at that thing by yourself and then meeting you up in the otherworld before I came back, that'd be terrible..._

From the shadow he cast upon me, I saw him raise his tail. "Well this is farewell my dear Vera. You'll be quite happy to know that you're helping me in my quest for perfection." Cell swayed his tail once, and as he approached me, I cringed into a ball waiting for what was coming.

"CELL! GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice from the heavens must have heard me, as I could see a tall figure of the green man stare over us. His arm was better, completely healed.

Cell looked over his shoulder angrily, "Curse you Namek."

Cell seemed a bit panicky; he turned around to me, and smiled. "Well it would appear that you are spared for now, my dear." He lowered his tail while lifting the rest of his body into the air. "Another time." He said, before vanishing with speed.

My eyes still remained the very spot Cell stood until what just happened finally sunk in. I sighed heavily, grabbing my heart, I had lived.

After a moment or two, I slowly pick myself up.

" You okay there?" the green man's deep voice, startled me as I looked up towards him. "Yea I'm fine." I brushed the dust from my pants and my blouse.

"Find somewhere safe to hide, Cell may want to come back for you." He turned away from me, powering up a display of light over his body.

"Hide? May want to?" I blurted out. "I'm supposed to go into hiding now?! And where am I supposed to hide?!" I threw my arms out in exaggeration.

"Where do you live?" he asked me. "Western City." I immediately answered.

"Then go home now, Cell may want to know more about that psychic ability of yours." My face went blank.

"And how did you know that!?" I threw my question at him with anger. Everyone can tell I'm psychic, I might as well be walking around in an array of bright coloured clothing, carrying a crystal ball.

"I can sense that ability quite well in you, but that's not the point, you're not safe here so go home. I'll deal with Cell." And with that he took off into the air in the same direction as Cell. I stood there again, scared, annoyed and angry. Yet all these emotions could not fit on my face, it remained blank. "Great I'm as good as dead if that guy doesn't beat Cell." I walked around the debris, seeing my handbag lying horribly ruined amongst everything else. "Aww and this was my favourite bag!" I lifted it up, opening it to see my capsule case what still enact. I grabbed one out and tossed it up.

As I got into my purple hover car my vision wondered over the wreckage. The man's scattered clothes laid there and I couldn't help but wonder what Cell had just done to him. His skin melted away into the monster...did he eat him...?? I awkwardly scrunched up my face. "Uhh...maybe I don't want to find out."

I started the engine and left the city.

* * *

While I was writing this I saw a gigantic spider crawl across the wall in front of me OMG! I almost died seeing it! *Shudder* spiders creep the living daylights outta me! Eek! ....it's still there...staring at me (gulps)...where's the bug spray?

Yikes at least I got the chapter done^^ If you would like to review please do so, anyways ttyl for now^_~!.


	3. Deadly Encounters

Third Chapter!! It's coming along as I would like it to ^^ I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and I really hope it's not dull and bland, that'd terrify me if it were...lol

**Zaya Ayame**: Thanks for the advice^^, I`ll try and separate the speech, although I hardly check that when I'm typing. but I'll try^_~

**HoneyAndSulphur**: Thank you so much for the compliment!^^ It really made my day lol :)

Well here you go the third chapter of Psychic Charms!  
Enjoy :)

* * *

_Chapter Three-_ **Deadly Encounters**

"I must be the most unluckiest person out there!" I exclaimed with no care on who could hear me. I slammed shut my car door, dragging my aching ligaments to the house.

As I approached my doorstep, I saw the tiring body of my neighbour Mrs. Ochi, her incredible fox like eyes peering at me from her front yard. "I swear that woman never minds her own business!" I hissed under my breath. I caught a glimpse of her excessive gawking and couldn't turn my eyes away from her.

"Oh hi there Mrs. Ochi." I chirped pleasantly, concealing the amount of annoyance I felt. Her expression remained the same, whilst it appeared she was looking at current state. My attire was completely filthy; my blouse once white was now dirt brown, my black pants had slits to where my injuries occurred, the strap off my sandals had broken and over my shoulder I carried a third degree burnt handbag.

Mrs. Ochi lurched at me, placing her hand on her bent hip. "My word Vera what have you gotten yourself into this time? I hope it doesn't involve that punk of a boyfriend of yours again."

Little by little I turned my head around to look at her. My eyes were tensing, one of them twitching, a vein had popped.

"FOR THE THIRD TIME HE was NOT my BOYFRIEND! That was the repair man, who was fixing my air condition and all the NOISES you heard WAS NOT what YOU think WE were DOING! I tripped over some of his tools and landed on my back, that's WHY it was HURTING! Nothing else!" I flung my front door open, elegantly tossing my hair over my shoulder and with that I returned my breathing to normal.

"Anyways...have a _nice_ day." I knew sarcasms in my voice would irate her for a change. I walked into my house with my head held up high, I wouldn't have her making me feel anymore worst then I currently felt.

***

The first thing I did was clean all those awful wounds. As I sat on the ledge of my tub I let the cool water run over my legs. Gently, I rubbed a smooth layer of soap over them, cleaning every cut, it stung like hell.

"Owwww!!!!" I shrieked, tears welling in my eyes.

"Stupid monster Cell and his stupid power, stupid, stupid, stupid..." I went on until every wound was clean. I finished my cleansing with a complete head to toe shower and went back downstairs to sulk in what I just experienced.

I was still filled with fatigue and decided to throw my body head first onto the couch. I whined a little before settling in amongst my cushions of protection.

"I don't care anymore." I mumbled with my face implanted in one of the cushions. I had dreamt this revelation and it wasn't going away. Ariel had left on her journey to the otherworld and wasn't coming back any time soon; I was stuck here all on my own to protect my weak soul.

I slowly lifted up my weary head rolling over onto my back. "If he wants to come after me then fine he can, it was my fate after all." I slowly thought of the circumstances of him finding me. My mind replayed what both creatures' words. The green skinned man said he could sense my powers and so could Cell...was it possible for him to relocate me by sensing this?

I stared at the ceiling above me, searching for answer through its dense covering. I wasn't sure if it could happen, though he had great speed for moving from city to city, it must be capable.

My breathing was soft and too at ease for someone with a death warrant hanging above their head. I started losing my current focus, as my eyelids swept closed from exhaustion. I tried to keep them open but lost the battle and within seconds my body had fallen into slumber.

As I slept within the realms of reality, I was awake in my unconscious world. I stood in an odd circle of smoke that continuously wrapped its barrier over my vision. "This dream feels different..." my mind echoed out loud throughout the space, bouncing my voice from end to end. This wasn't my dream of the creature Cell, it seemed too different, as everything around was no longer black but white. I closed my unawake eyes, clearing through the smoke. The power of my mind blew the smoke away, letting me submerge deeper into this dream. I began to think this dream possessed nothing harmful, although I couldn't shake off the feeling of false notion.

I freely walked amongst the euphoric setting wondering what had caused this change of atmosphere. I did find who the creature was; perhaps that dream has become a faded picture in my memory. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. As I took another step forward, my foot suddenly touched the ground heavily. Before I could react from this change, I felt the gravity took another drop, causing my soul the sink further into the ground. Both my feet had slipped into another level below. Even so the atmosphere remained the same, but my heart started trouncing a few beats faster.

Perplexity crossed my face as the pieces of my dream didn't fit together anymore. I was scared, yet happy all together. Something strange was becoming of me.

Yet there stood a piece of my answer. I could see from the level above me, a giant green creature, covered in black specks just like Cell's, however he was quite larger and his face was slightly different. I met his blue eyes; the only thing I thought was appealing. His ugly face grinned at me, letting out a deep creepy chuckle. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept up his stare. The intimidation was too much and I wanted to pull my eyes off him but couldn't bring myself to.

"What are your dreams telling you this time my dear Vera?" My eyes grew in amazement. The creature's throaty words hit me harder than stones, I saw that very needle shaped tail, it was all too clear.

"Cell?" My mind echoed out loud, causing the creature to laugh again. It was him, but he had changed. He had gotten stronger my mind could feel it.

"But Cell how could this be? You've changed..." I kept staring, as his only response was laughter. The smokes from before re-emerged and covering over the level above and cluttering Cell into a mist of darkness, I couldn't see him anymore. As the clouds kept coming I noticed the level above disappear from over my head and I stood once more in complete blankness.

My heart was still skidding inside of me and for some reason the conflicting atmosphere wouldn't budge from pleasantry.

"This doesn't make any sense!" I shouted throughout the empty walls.

"Doesn't it Vera?" a wonderfully masculine voice filled the air; it sounded too pleasant and sweet for words. I turned around noticing a darkly covered silhouette of a man standing a few feet away from me. He was quite tall and muscular, but I couldn't make out much of his head and face. The muster of clouds enveloped him mostly and all I could really see was his shoulder and neck and from above those handsome pink eyes. My heart was beating faster as I felt light flutters hit me from inside. I also could feel the trace of an amazing aura of power he bundled up inside of him, carefully hidden.

"Who _are_ you?"I gently whispered from my wispy mind.

The man turned his back away from me and in doing so I heard slight clicks from his steps. "You already know the answer to your question, thus I cannot provide you with one." His voice once more made me flutter like soft satin caught in flight.

I saw him disappear as well into the clouds; however I caught a glimpse of one of his alluring eyes watching me. After that, he was gone.

I stood there once more and felt my heart beats return to a normal pace. The feelings that had just overwhelmed me flew away and I was myself again. I began to feel my mind slipping back into consciousness, my slumber had ended.

***

Gradually my eyes opened up. I tossed my raven hair back, letting each ringlet fall loosely over my shoulders and arms. What a dream that was... I took a small stretch and cringed as I felt minor aches coming from my spine. The sofa wasn't an ideal place to fall asleep. I adjusted my posture from lying down and sat up.

Going back into my unconscious I tried to remember the dream that was still fresh in my head. Cell had undergone a transformation making him stronger. I still didn't know how this happened, however I didn't want to go seeking an answer. He may still want to make contact and I was an unwilling partner to this idea. His new form scared me more than the first, even if it didn't appear so much in my dream. That creepy laugh and hideousness...I shuddered slightly remembering him. I shifted my thoughts again and remembered the other man present, yet who was he?

I could remember what he told me, but I knew no one who possessed a lovely voice like that and had such pulsing eyes, they were too unique. He also seemed to make my dream quite pleasant although it was suppose to be another terror revelation. My only conclusion was my dreams have slipped into one another which made me experience something both pleasant and frightening at the same time. That would explain the different levels I was on in each dream...interesting.

I scratched my head, and then tapped my cheek; I really wanted to find out who he was.  
A small grin formed on my lips as I wondered girlishly who Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was.

As my cheeks started feeling warmer I snapped myself out. This was no time for me to be daydreaming! I had to get a move on it before that freak tried finding me!

I got up from the sofa and sped upstairs. Before I had wanted Cell to come after me, but now I felt I shouldn't let him. I wondered how far I could go so he couldn't sense me anymore. I thought of my mother and father who were currently travelling. I could find where they were and stay with them, but I didn't want to put them in any danger. I would have to do on my own.

I grabbed a rather large suitcase, throwing all the stuff I wanted to carry with me in it. As I ran in and out of my room, I glanced over to the clock seating on my night stand.

"It's tomorrow already! I slept in for that long!" I shouted realizing I was losing time. I threw off my clothes and ran into the tub. I quickly rinse myself off, finishing up my morning routines faster than usual. I grabbed a pair of comfy black jeans and topped it off with a an off shoulder blue shirt. I then wrapped a lavender scarf around my neck.

I threw my hair back and zipped up my luggage and then pressed the little square button on the side. In doing so my luggage shut into a capsule. I placed it in my little square casing, making sure I had one for any purpose. I preferred using them since running around with things in your hands gets a little frustrating for someone as clumsy as me.

"Alright I'm ready to run for dear life." I tossed one of my handbags over my shoulder and headed back downstairs.

I didn't bother preparing a meal and decided I'd rather eat later once I knew I was safe. I hurried shoving my blue sandals on my feet and left my house. I looked around my neighbourhood. Everyone was hurrying to their cars with large amount of carriage, panicking more than me. I raised an eyebrow wondering what could have gotten them so frantic. Has Cell been terrorizing more people? Maybe everyone else has heard of the creature...

"There's no point in running! Where are you all going to hide? He'd find us anyway!" I heard Mrs. Ochi shouting from her porch, as she was the only not bothering evacuating.

"Did I miss something?" I said trying to figure out what was happening. Well whatever the case was I still had to leave. I could see Mrs. Ochi watch me head towards my car, almost nodding disappointedly, I ignored her. I started the engine and sped off to the airport.

***

I couldn't believe how much traffic there was out here! Everyone was honking and yelling at each other. I stood up from my seat and looked up ahead. There were cars going on for miles! I guess everyone is out running something today...I sighed sinking back into my seat. The cars started moving again and I followed behind. My car made an abrupt stop, as everyone else and I saw a train crossing over the road. The signal lights kept flashing, as the train flew by on the tracks; however the impatience kept growing in everyone around me.

People kept honking and yelling at the passing train. "Move it Move it! Can't you see he's right behind us!!!!"

"Hurry up!" They all shouted.

By 'He' did that guy mean Cell?!! My heart started beating faster, with every thump.

The train signal suddenly stopped and from each passing carriage I could see someone standing from behind. The train cleared away and there my eyes met the man's.

"That--that's--" I couldn't put my shattered pieces together again. He was tall, had the exact green and speckle black body, only that his face, neck and hands were far more humanoid. I stared with fear at his handsome face, his pale greyish skin and the awful frown he carried. Was my vision playing tricks on me?! This guy had to be Cell. He had the same wings and crest over his head, but why did he appear in another form in my dream?

My answers were going to be left unanswered as I saw him stare at everyone.

"So where is everyone going?" his voice was cool and carried to same elegance I heard previously in my dream. Everyone including me, stayed frozen. I tried to sink further down in my seat in hopes he wouldn't recognize my face.

A smirk managed to form on his pale lips. "I have an idea..." He took a few steps forward, allowing me to hear the clicks in each step, I gulped.

"I think I'll join you." He mocked, as everyone screamed and flew out of their cars running. I didn't budge I was still too shocked to believe my mysterious cloaked in darkness man was Cell.

"I have serious problems." I muttered under my breath. My stupid revelation was cut short as amazement crossed over my face.

Cell lifted a car over his head. "You forgot this..." he threw the car over a hill top, causing a large explosion.

The fear hit me. He had just killed and injured several people by one action of his careless hand. My face lowered in disgust from seeing his enjoyment at what he had just done.

How could such a monster exist?

With my trembling hands I turned my wheels left, pressing on the accelerator, speeding off into the direction I just came from. From the gust of wind I had created I felt my scarf slowly leave my neck.

"Damn it! This cannot be happening!" I shouted while looking into my rear view mirror. My eyes crossed with confusion as I didn't see Cell standing there anymore.

"What the hell..." my car suddenly hit something, causing me to press on the brakes. I gradually opened my eyes, looking all the way up at Cell's face. He was looking down at me, frowning.

"It was quite foolish to think you could out run me, Vera." His voice uttered my name with such acquaintance. He was so much different from his previous form, although I started to feel a greater fear trembling within my bones while gazing at him.

A smile curved its way over his mouth. "You also seemed to have dropped this." He lifted up his hand, revealing my pretty lavender scarf hanging from his clutches. My worried green eyes shifted back to his face.

"But how could this be? You're different." I uttered trying to back up in my seat.

"I'm glad to see you've realized this." He let my scarf drop lifelessly onto my lap.

His eyes met my frighten face, grinning. "Yes I have changed I have now reached my perfect form and I am only one step closer in sealing this world's fate."

I could feel his bragging hit my nerves. He turned his back from me and extended his hand over the cars. A small ball of light formed from his palm and in a flash he released the energy destroying everything on the road.

"How could you..." My voice kept shaking with jolt. He turned his back towards me, by this time my eyes were filled with tears and anger. He was smirking.

"The last time we met Vera I believe I was about to absorb you." His voice sang with a hidden threat. I remembered immediately the day he spoke of. Yesterday...my mind released, we met right before he had gone through such a transformation in such a short period of time.

Cell slowly approached me, each click sending me closer to my grave. I jumped out of my car, throwing my scarf at his face. I started running, clutching my handbag close to me. I looked back and saw Cell lifting his body into the air, deadly frowning. I didn't care, I kept running, trying to avoid tripping like the last time. However I didn't, instead I hit my noise into something very hard, sending me falling onto my behind.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I repeated, my voice sounding a little nasally. I placed my hands over my face covering my now red nose. I heard an all too well voice and realized who had just injured me.

"Hmph, I already told you, out running me is unfeasible you foolish girl." My teary eyes looked up, seeing Cell glowering below at my tiny form with arms crossed over his broad chest.

My hands met the ground, pushing myself back. "Plea--se don't k-ill me..." I stuttered, realizing how incredibly large he appeared from the ground.

"If you had stayed and listened, instead of running off unwisely, I would have continued in telling you I no longer need your life force." He was quite stern and a bit harsh as each of his words made me feel smaller.

"Then what do you want from me?" I gently pushed my hair off my shoulders, still looking up at Cell. He returned a smirk over his lips, leaning his head down at my face. I unconsciously backed away. In the same position he stared at me, studying my features, this made me nervous.

"That small ability of yours intrigues me and I am curious in knowing how you are able to use it." He replied as I could see fascination growing in those magenta eyes.

I blinked a few times and wondered how I should return a comment to what he just said. I still wasn't so sure on how my 'ability' worked. Why would he even care?

I looked over at his face again which remained the same. "Look, erm...Cell? I really can't tell you much..." I responded a bit unsure what he might do.

Cell repositioned his posture his arms still crossed. "It doesn't matter, I'm simply interested in knowing how it benefits you and how you were able to obtain it." He stated, as I tried to formulate answer.

I tried to relax my nerves and stop all the trembling I gave out. "Even if I told you, it wouldn't make a difference since I know you'll just kill me after you've been _educated_." I returned. Letting the anger slipped into my green eyes.

Cell smirked after hearing my words of truth. "You have far more wit than I gave you humans credit for." He took another step forward. "Although, you are no ordinary human, from what I can perceive you're quite special for your kind." He smiled.

Was that supposed to be a compliment? My mind expressed. I still couldn't open my mouth for an answer since I really didn't have one to give.

"However, you're right. I merely seek an explanation I really have no use for you afterwards." He stated, turning his back away from me. This time, my eyes were drawn back to his tail, or what was left of it. The needle point was still in existence; however the rest of it was gone.

I wondered how he changed...

The amount of time it took him to achieve this 'perfect form' was short. I really didn't understand why he called it this, or basically anything else. I also didn't know what happened to my saviour, the green skinned man. My eyes suddenly filled with worry as I wonder if he was sent to his grave. I trembled. None of this makes sense!

I didn't understand Cell's motives or where he came from and due to this I was holding onto a tinge of curiosity in finding out.

"It would be wise if you'd answer my question, Vera." he stated sternly. I glanced again and saw he was still standing in the same statuette position.

What was I suppose to say? I closed my eyes trying to calm my spirit. "It wouldn't matter; you're still going to kill me either way." I released, feeling my breathing turn irregular, the fear was enveloping me.

Cell turned his head as the rest of his body remained still. "Then maybe a little _gentle_ persuasion is in order." He wickedly leered walking towards me.

I felt the blood drain from my face as his footsteps advanced forward with such intimidation. I quickly arose and turned on my heels trying to run once more. As I ran I noticed the tears streamed down slowly over my frightened cheeks. I kept running and didn't look back. How could someone be so cruel?

As I kept running I was suddenly jerked back, caught from the wrist. This action caused my head to lash back with my hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"It's becoming quite tedious chasing you since you move quite slowly." Cell indicated while gripping onto my wrist, I flinched.

"Let go!" I shouted, as his touch sent shivers down my spine. My wrist started hurting badly, I couldn't pull away and even when I tried he tightened his hold.

"Now are you willing to talk?" he questioned, glaring a threatening look down on me.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget the pain that was stinging into me. Even if I answered him I'd be killed, yet I couldn't bear this pain anymore.

"I'll answer your questions, only if you answer my own." I stated, hoping my voice wasn't wavering. There was a small pause and I kept wondering what Cell was thinking. However, my thoughts were cut short as I felt the release of my wrist which allowed the blood to continue its flow. I quickly massaged my aching wrist and looked up at Cell, he was smirking.

"Questions? I presume this involves my sudden transformation, am I right Vera?"

I turned myself around to fully face him. "Yes well it kind of does."

Cell kept smiling at me and chuckled. "You're quite amusing Vera which is why I'm willing to answer those questions that seem to pique your curiosity."

He looked up into the skies and then back at me. "However I think we should have our conversation somewhere more private." He started to walk towards me and before I knew it he was holding me from under his arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed feeling my face turn red. I really didn't like the way he was holding me like as if I was a parcel.

Cell outstretched his wings and started to lift his body into the air. I was beginning to see the ground grow further in distance.

"Where are you taking me!?" I shouted, looking up at his stupid smirking face.

"My arena."

My face began to pervade in bewilderment. "Your what now?"

* * *

Hiya! third chappy is complete hurray! lol  
Umm I really don't have much to say lol what I surprise, heeheehee  
anyway, please leave a review if you would like ~_~  
well ttyl!


	4. Story Time

Yikes I took forever with this chapter ^_^; Very sorry, I've been quite busy these past weeks and I haven't bothered finishing any work. I swear there's not enough time to finish anything!  
x.x  
I need a time machine.... or time freezer, whatever works...  
Anyway, I hope to upload a few more chapters soon but in the meantime here's the fourth chappy lol hope to have pulled off Cell's character lol...

**Zaya_Ayame**: Thank you for your review! Lol yes I do tend to not edit my work properly which is why there are those little tying mistakes, I think I will go over that and fix it. I hope you're enjoying this so far, there should be a lot more to come! ^^

**CassieKnight**: Hello, and thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the advice and I will try to incorporate that 'show, don't tell' aspect within my story. I usually fail in doing this but I will keep it descriptive and still comprehendible at the same time. This chapter is a bit more detailed than the others so it should be a better read. Yes I think I have read a few of your stories in the past, they were quite exceptional and I hope I can express Cell's character as well as you have. He's quite the catch, lol.

**Aquasage**: Hiya, and thanks for the reviews lol. Thank you for the compliments, Vera and Ariel are actually growing on me too. But I think I should really bring Ariel back into light since she does have her own background and great relation to the story. Maybe in the fifth chapter I will, lol. OMG! Yes spiders are horrible! They are my worst fear out of everything, too creepy... Yes Cell is like a bug but I swear he is the only bug I will actually grow to like lol^^ Well hope you enjoy the rest as it prolongs.

**Princesa de la Luna: **Hi there and thanks for the reviews. I haven't really done any drawings of my oc, but perhaps later on. I'll see if I have the time to read and review those stories, but I've been awfully busy so I'll just have to see what happens, anyway hope to keep you interested in this story^^.

Let's start the chapter shall we?

* * *

_Chapter Four_- **Story Time**

The air was warm, gently caressing my hair against my cheeks as the skies above lit a clear shade of blue. Cell had just taken off into the air his wings were gliding from under my vision as he was carrying me from under his strong arm. I tried to avoid looking at him and instead, I started gazing towards the distant ground under me. I looked down at my car, it had shrunk in size due to the impact of Cell's rock hard body. The whole hood had compressed into itself. Now that I think about it, I'm surprise I was even able to survive. Perhaps the fear had driven the pain out of me. However I was beginning to feel it sneaking its way up my spine and the rest of my body.

I hated the way I was being treated, if I had a nerve I would tell this green bastard off, however my mouth was sewn shut. After he threatened me, almost crushing my tiny wrist into dust I was obliged to remain silent till we arrive at his 'arena' whatever the hell that was. But I couldn't bear how uncomfortable my current position was. I attempted to move my side in hopes of relieving the tension I was getting on my back, but was harshly held from it.

"It's very hard to hold onto you if you keep insisting on squirming around." Cell implied, breaking the silence.

I placed my hands under my stomach, pulling uselessly onto Cell's arm. It was smooth, almost soft under his tense muscles; it caught me off guard that he could even have such qualities to his stature. My tiny hands tried prying at his hold however it wouldn't budge.

"Well if you insist on holding me like this then what did you expect? This is uncomfortable!" I shouted, feeling the irritation rising. I tried loosening his arm once more and decided not to bother.

"Well isn't that a shame." I heard the sarcasm pour out of him.

My eyes narrowed. His complete lack in my well-being wasn't startling; however I didn't appreciate him treating me as if I was dust under his feet. Every person deserves respect and deserves to be treated with kindness it was all a part of character. Though I should be considerate that Cell had his own sense of character, and I bet it was probably revolving around him. My attitude to the current situation was shifting, as I felt a pang of anger erupt from inside.

Okay that does it. "Put me down right now!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, my fists balled up in protest. I glared at Cell's frowning face, expressing a deep amount of displeasure. My feet were fidgeting and so were my fingers. I instantly placed them around the demon's grip, struggling to pull it away.

"Would you stop this childish behaviour!" Cell shouted with irritation.

"No, let me go!" I yelled, feeling his arm grip harder around my waist, his anger was flustering. The discomforting soreness re-establish within my spine, forcing my hands to slowly pull away from his arm. I winced a little from the pain, if he applies more pressure I swear my bones will snap.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I repeated, firmly crossing my arms over my chest, my feet still dancing behind me. I kept kicking them out, trying my best to loosen his hard grip, it was fruitless. I really hated him right now.

"I SAID LET ME G-" before I could finish my sentence I felt the sudden rush of gravity pull me down, causing my hair to heave above me. It took me a while to realize I was falling and when I did I forgot to scream. How could he?! I shouted in my head. I did tell him to 'let me go', but that was beside the point. I was dropping to my death and hilariously freaking out!

I started shrieking as the ground grew in size, tears streaming down my cheeks. The rush within my heart sped up, my lungs clinging for some air.

"I CHANGE MY MIND, I CHANGE MY MIND, I CHANGE MY MIND!!" I shouted at the top of my empty lungs, my hands immediately covered my face as the anxiety kicked in. This was it, I thought. I was going to fall flat on my face and lose my chance of making him pay. Maybe in his eyes I was not his equal, but I coudln't let someone like him try and hurt others for god knows why. I wanted to accomplish something before, yet now I found myself running away from the problem in hopes it would turn out better. What was I thinking? Running away never solves anything. I needed to be brave and learn I was gifted for a reason. Perhaps I don't know why yet but one day I will and until that day I should take advantage of what it brings me in order to help others. However, I wouldn't get this chance now, I could see the ground approaching, gravity hurling me down to it. "I'm sorry Ariel..." I whispered, my hands touching my heart.

My lungs took in the dense air and felt completely taken by the pull, I dropped my arms lifelessly, awaiting the earth's touch. When suddenly a gust of air hovered quickly around me. Within an instant I felt familiar arms wrap around my back and legs, securing me close to their body. I didn't know what had happened, until I looked up, gradually opening my eyes to see Cell's exquistive smirk.

"Now, would you please remain still and silent until we arrive at my arena." He stated immediately returning to a more serious expression. The rush of the fall was still present, leaving me speechless; I slowly nodded my head in response, relieved to be still enact. When I had regained myself, I realized how tight I was holding onto Cell's neck. Our faces were a few inches a part so I got a good look of his. I tried my best not to stare for too long, though I was beginning to wonder how he felt holding me so close to his physique. He didn't seemed bothered by my presence in his arms so I assured myself he wasn't feeling anything special for me, that's a relief. I was also glad he wasn't carrying me like he was before, though I had to admit this was really intimate position, especially since I was touching him. I blushed, hoping we arrived soon at his arena.

In his arms, I also paid close recollection to whom I'm dealing with. Cell wouldn't hesitate to kill me in a heartbeat, one slip and I'm greeting Ariel.

But I still wasn't clear on Cell's curiosity towards my ability. What could he gain with this knowledge? I thought inwardly, I can acknowledge the need to understand the workings of a psychic mind but it's all too complicated, I mean I can't even understand it. There are many kinds of psychics out there, Ariel tells me. Some have the ability to experience visions spontaneously; others meet new people and can see their whole life from birth to death just by looking into their eyes. I heard some can read minds, sense things...perhaps using a similar ability to what Cell and that other man have. There was so much depth to these things I felt it shouldn't be tampered with. The only thing I truly knew was my own ability. I could only dream what I see and my conscious is never present so it's hard to understand the reality of it all. What could I possibly tell him? The basics? My eyebrows were furrowing as I imagined myself explaining this all to him, I was an educator...

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I heard someone say from above. My eyes met with Cell's as I saw a perplexed expression cross his stern face.

"Oh I was just thinking about something...it's not important." I lied. It really was important in some way as I knew these answers will be needed for his questioning.

Cell looked away from me; instead his gaze was on a not too distant marbled area right in the middle of nowhere. I looked down at the square platform and remembered seeing something much like it on television. A martial arts tournament ring, I thought, what would Cell want with a martial arts ring?

In a matter of seconds, I felt a push of gravity pulls us down in the middle of the ring. Once he had landed, I quickly pulled my arms from his neck, gently touching my stomach, the soreness was still present, but I would get over it.

I really didn't know where we were anymore. Around the arena were dusted grounds, large rocks and completely bare of human existence. My eyes curiosity stretched over the area, I didn't remember ever seeing a place so barren, the desert I knew of wasn't this...

"So this is your arena..." I said as I walked away from Cell, quite swiftly.  
I stopped myself on my heels once the question I asked myself earlier arose in my head.

"Why do you have an arena for anyway?"

I had my hands on my hips as I glanced over at Cell, who was standing still with his arms crossed and his lovely eyes sternly shut. Is someone sleeping...? My unconscious wondered, before I return my gaze at my current surroundings.

"Don't you know?" I heard from behind me asked with such thunder it startled me half to death.

I settled down, wondering why he thought I would know. "Know about what?"

Cell reopened his eyes and turned his head in my direction. His mannerism was quite proper as he spoke looking directly into my confused eyes. "My tournament I am holding nine days from now. I made a television broadcast earlier today."

I titled my head in bewilderment. "They let _you_ be on t.v.?" I exclaimed, although that wasn't the proper question I was looking for.

Cell smirked, closing his eyes. "My tournament will decide the fate of this planet and the world. Whoever dares to challenge me should possess a brave soul for I will crush them either way." He stated with little humour in his voice.

My heart started to beat faster a horrible feeling arising within my throat. Up to this point I wasn't as scare of him as I was right now. I took a few steps back as I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. Cell stood in the same position staring at me almost pleased. My lips trembled a bit when I tried to speak, "You mean you want to...."

"Destroy this pathetic planet and everyone on it? Why yes that's exactly what I plan to do." He rudely finished, constructing my sentence out of his own cruel words.

I turned away as I saw the horrid look in his eyes conveying he was serious. This is why everyone was running away! This is bad! Very, very bad!

This creature was out for everyone, seeking utter destruction. I gently ran my fingers through my hair, wondering, fearing and desperately anticipating what he will do to me.

And then with ease I heard the clicks his feet would make striding towards me. Bit by bit I turned around, as he stood a few feet away. Unconsciously, I let myself take another step back, still caught in his trance.

"Well Vera, as a part of our little agreement, you would tell me something about that lovely power of yours and I would return a similar gesture." He reminded me, crossing his arms.

My breathing was heavy so I had to take a few seconds to recover. I relaxed my nerves and took in some air before I answered him. "Alright, what would you like to know?" I inquired softly. He's going to kill you! Stop talking to him! My mind kept shouting. Whatever I was about to do wouldn't change my fate, I could only accept it.

"Tell me where you discovered this talent and how you are able to use it." He demanded in that sweet masculine voice of his.

I took a deep breath and then released my anxiety.

"Well...when I was sixteen, I started having dreams frequently. Some I didn't understand, because I didn't know who those people in my dreams were and why I was dreaming about them. Others were dreams that played on my emotions and made me feel whatever that person was feeling. It was like my dreams were guiding me by putting me into their shoes so I could understand where they were coming from. However, I still wasn't sure why I was having them." I slowly looked up from my feet and saw Cell attentively listening to my every word.

I continued on, "Well later on I came to realize whatever I dreamt of would actually transpire. It didn't matter what it was or who was affected by it, they would always end up escaping my realm of dreams. It was hard to see the world the same way since, but I've tried to live with it and make the best of my erm...'ability' like you said. I also haven't come to the realization why I have visions in my sleep; they just keep entering my mind."

Cell stared at me for a moment; I really had nothing else to say so I nervously smiled back at him, I didn't know why I did that.

"You say you dream your premonitions? This would mean you have no control over what you dream of." Cell assumed his magenta eyes waiting for a response.

I pushed my hair behind my ears, responded quite gently, "Yes...I can't control them they just happen out of the blue."

"Have you ever tried preventing them?" his question filled the air with such interest it made my stomach flutter.

Hmmm well of course I tried preventing them! Well the ones with _**you**_ in it! I really wanted to shout this, but for two reasons I couldn't. The first reason is if I did, he would assume I knew who he really was and I would simply be wasting his time questioning him on his identity. This may lead to an even quicker death so let's not go there... And for the second reason I didn't want him knowing I was dreaming about him in general, because that is **not **a good topic for discussion.

As my mind was busy going over things, I noticed Cell raising his strange brow at me. I looked over, putting my hand behind my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I informed him, nervously smiling. Oh Vera, what are you doing...

I regain my composure and addressed his question, "Well...yes I have tried preventing some, but the outcome never changes. It's either it happens or something else even worst will take its place if it doesn't."

Cell turned his head away from me, resettling in his statuesque demeanour in the middle of the ring. Is question time over? I thought carefully, still reluctant that he wasn't staring at me anymore.

Cell really wasn't much of a conversation goer; I didn't expect him to be. His behaviour wasn't rude, but it was far from friendly. The way he carried himself pushed his debonair persona to the point where it made me feel almost intimidated. Rather, I felt a bit 'small' even in the literal sense around him. He was genuinely his own person and chose to do the things he did. I never met anyone like him before, what was he exactly? My mythology may be based on what I've heard from Ariel; however he had no appearances of being a creature of the underworld, or anything I've seen here on earth.

The first time we met, he appeared more animalistic and carried himself as a predator seeking its next prey, always lurking as my dreams would tell me. Yet here he stood, completely manipulated into a man. Though for the exceptions of his green layered skin and strange bug-like wings, I found him somewhat attractive, especially his eyes; those were worthy of note. His personality has also seemed to have altered; he is more patient and very at ease for someone planning on killing us all. Still locked into the trance my mind liked to form, I was suddenly broken from it.

"Have you seen my future?" his voice called from the middle of the ring, still not facing me.

"What would make you think that I've seen it?" I sounded a bit nervous though I did my best to conceal myself in the dark.

"Vera..." he began turning his head towards me with a clever smile that emphasized his features.

"If you are what humans call psychic it's only natural to assume you have seen a great terror threatening life on earth. I am also aware psychics can predict outcomes out of their reach and hope to inform others when they emerge. Thus I know you have seen my intent and the fate that lies for every weakling I have not disposed of yet. Will you concur?"

I looked over to the side, my eyes blinking uncontrollably.

Damn he's too smart!

It wouldn't be lying if I told him I haven't seen his fate, because I truly haven't. The only thing I really saw was his existence and growth. I'm still not sure of his intent, though it has a huge part to do with the destruction of Earth which I find impossible to believe he can destroy a whole planet. I realize he is strong and does things that no one else I know can do, but it's incredibly doubtful someone like him can exist. Unless there are others like him, for how could one exist without another, darkness and light, life and death, Ying and Yang, there has to be a counterpart.

However, before I can have a turn nitpicking him and his plans I still have to finish answering his impeccable questions.

I glanced from my stands over to Cell, still awaiting an answer. I hated the way he looked at me, it always made me feel like I was standing on pins. My lips nervously moved to speak. As my lips began to part, I noticed Cell's attention divert somewhere else. Looking over his shoulder in a vacant area, his eyes stood still with a smile forming onto his stone lips.

Confused, I looked over to where Cell's eyes laid upon and didn't see a thing. What he is looking at? I thought inwardly. However, in a matter of seconds a rush of air gusted towards me, I closed my eyes quickly and re-opened them once the wind had settled. Once my eyes were open they were greeted by the presence of a man with golden hair, shooting up to the skies standing in the ring.

Where did he come from? I thought as I seemed to have plastered a blank stare on my face.

"Cell." He said with an icy tone. The man's unique marine eyes glared at him. His muscular arms tighten as did his fists when Cell turned away.

"Why are you holding her here?" he demanded powerfully but I knew he was being harsh for a reason, who wouldn't be? Cell was keeping me here to answer his questions, once he's done amusing himself I'm utterly sure he will get rid of me in a instant, for I did get away from him once and I'm sure he won't let that happen again.

"Honestly Goku, haven't you sensed her power?" Cell responded with utter surprise.

Goku's eyes soften as he looked over to me. He placed his hand over his forehead as if he were looking at something in a distance. Once he found what he was looking for he suddenly burst into a grin.

"Oh yeah, there is something special about you isn't there? I guess Piccolo was right."

Goku looked back at Cell, settling back into his previous state. "He was also right on your intentions Cell, let the girl go." He demanded with a stern look plastered over his features. He was also letting an aura of energy escape his body.

Cell grunted, as his shoulders tensed rather angrily. He let his arms fall to his side and made his hands into fists, while emitting a similar aura like Goku.

"I prefer to give the orders Goku, and right now I'm ordering you to leave until the tournament date arrives." Cell roughly ordered turning his head over to the man, his eyes unyielding to him.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he and Cell shared a dreadful frown. "Cell you can't keep her here, she deserves to be treated properly."

After hearing that, Cell immediately twitched one of his eyes almost as if he had insulted him.

Well Cell wasn't actually treating me improperly, it's not like he's going to tie me up and force me to answer his questions, though I think he's good at getting things out of me anyway. Each time he makes me he look into those eyes of his, it's hard not to.

The skies started getting darker, as if a storm was approaching. I could feel the tension build between the two of them. Each of them possessed a deadly expression. As they kept up their stare, bolts of lightning started hitting the four pillars of the ring. It startled me how close the thunder was every time the lighting hit. I took a step back before they could smite me. The wind grew fiercer and the skies kept darkening, only to be lit by the lightning's frightful glow. I stood there completely helpless, feeling this way made me terrified, so I let myself crouch down to my knees, my hands covering my ears.

They were still glaring at each other, as if they were peering into each other's soul; it was too intimidating for me and made me really want to leave.

However, the tension was cut in time as Cell spoke, "Alright, she can go after she finishes answering my questions." He slowly lowered that strange aura.

Goku did the same thing and as they both did, the sky started clearing up like it would after a storm. "I don't think I can trust you Cell, what if you decide to do something else." Goku said with an air of doubt in his tone.

I knew what Goku meant. He probably assumed, like me that Cell would probably kill me when he had gotten all answers. It was a very predictable outcome.

As I stood once more on my feet, I watched Cell form a disgusted frown. "I don't plan on killing her yet Goku that will be decided once the tournament is over. She will face the same fate as this planet; however until then she will remain alive."

Goku's eyes still lingered a troubled look. He still had no content or trust for the monster's intentions. Maybe I should leave...I thought, for I didn't want to die just yet and being around Cell is making me feel odd...

Cell looked off to the side,"I don't plan on keeping her here either for I have no use for her. Once she provides me with enough answers she may go freely." he assured.

As I watched the both of them try and decipher my fate, I started to wonder who my hero in orange was. He was going to face Cell in his tournament which would make him a very brave man. He was also willing to risk his life saving me and it made me feel a bit guilty for putting someone through something like this.

The golden haired man looked over at me again; his eyes were frustrated with his conclusion. "If you do anything to this innocent girl, I'm coming back for you, Cell." He advised, giving Cell a threatening look.

"You will pay for your crimes." Were his last words he said before he vanishing, he also glimpsed over at me before he left. I curiously raised my eyebrow at that.

I stayed looking at where the man once stood and wondered what just transpired. Cell has to keep his word now, right? I thought. It wouldn't be right if he didn't but most villains always turn on their word.

From where I stood I could hear his clicking heels approaching me.

"Well it would seem I have a bargain to uphold." He smiled, looking down at me.

I swallowed and habitually took a step back. "So, you won't...erm kill me?" I asked, as Cell uncrossed his arms, chuckling as if I said something funny.

"I can assure you that you will not be harmed in my presence." He began while letting out a smirked, taking a few steps closer.

"Unless you provoke me."

I nervously nodded my head at him. There was no way in hell I would do anything to provoke him...well again. For a second there I kind of forgot about the flying incident, but never again will I do something that stupid.

Cell kept walking towards me and I was wondering why he wouldn't stop coming closer. As he kept growing in size, my brain kept telling my feet to step back. I continued to walk backwards hoping I didn't fall flat on my behind. This is too close for comfort!

Cell stopped only mere inches from my body as I swallowed a gulp. I could tell he was enjoying this for the smirk on his face grew every time I cowered away.

Without warning he descended his head closer to my face, "Now, where were we?" he politely asked as my mind began to think he was about to lay one on me.

"Ummm I-- can't recall..." I hesitated once I saw our noses align. I quickly turned my head away, shutting my eyes. Doesn't he know the meaning of personal space?!

As his face came closer to my trembling lips, I took a final step back and felt my back pushed gently against a stone pillar. He was cornering me and making me feel quite awkward, what was the point of this? I thought. If he was trying to make me scared he was doing a hell of a job. And when I thought it couldn't get any worst, he brought his face closer to my neck, and stayed there for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do, so I stood absolutely still. I closed my eyes tightly and shivered as I felt an ever soft touch, brush gently against my throat, he smelt me.

Cell lifted his head away from me. He kept smirking as he watched the terror unveiling within the green of my eyes. He seemed pleased by this and folded his arms pacing back to the centre of his ring.

"I think you were about to answer my question earlier." He reminded me, as if nothing had transpired within those few seconds. I flashed him a long angry stare for I was lost in what he had gain by doing that to me.

"What was that for?!" I shouted irritated and still red in the face.

Cell had lowered his head, and sunk into that familiar pose I have grown to know. Without any other movement I saw his lips part, "Oh I was just curious to see how you would react if I was that close to you. You really are quite afraid."

I slowly narrowed my eyes, my hands turning into tiny fists. "You are unbelievable..." I muttered under my breath. I knew he heard me for he was smirking with his eyes still closed. I turned by back to him and crossed my arms. Big Jerk.

"Well? Am I right about your dreams?" his voice called out to me. I pushed my hair from my shoulder and looked over at him again. I was obliged to answer and this time he had promised not to kill me, so I took the gamble and answered,

"Yes...you're right." Cell didn't phase, when I looked back at him.

So I let my eyes wander above me. As they looked up at the blue skies, I started to continue,

"But I didn't know what you were planning." I assured quickly as I caught a glimpse of him becoming animated again.

"Oh really? Then what did you see." He inquired, his eyes following my every movement.

I shifted away from the corner of the ring, walking a little bit closer to Cell, however I stopped myself once I remembered what happened earlier.

"Well you see my first dream I had of...you, you didn't look like how you did right now. You appear like you did when we first met. I sense your evil intentions and knew that you were bad news." I paced a few feet away and turned back to face him. "In my second dream of you, I saw someone that looked a lot like you in your first form but they were much larger and kind of creepy, I didn't understand this dream, because it didn't make sense to me. However within that very dream I could see a shadow of you in your current state and from then I was completely lost."

I titled my head, wondering what he was thinking after I told him that. He stood there silent, until I saw his mouth move once more.

"I see...you saw my transformations."

Cell turned his whole body in my direction, I looked up at him and wondered what he meant.

"Transformations?" I repeated, uncrossing my arms. Cell closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Well I had to undergo a few to become what you see today." He said proudly. Well he did look a lot better than those other creatures I saw in my dreams. And from what I could gather he probably had gotten stronger too.

I walked a little to my left, twirled on my heel and smiled, "I think it's your turn to talk."

* * *

Hmmm...lol yay I finished the fourth chapter lol, I'll get started on the fifth right away, please review!

~The Dark Temptress


	5. Truth Hurts

HIYA!! Fifth chapter this is a big step for me lol ^_~! Thanks for the reviews, I was so grateful for the chance to read them^^

Hmmm I think I'll keep the banter between Vera and Cell short lol, I don't want to keep them going and going because there's more to this story than them arguing lol, =) I guess that's kind of what you get with a Cell romance lol.

Let's continue ;)

* * *

_Chapter Five-_ **Truth Hurts**

We stood a few feet away from each other, in the centre of Cell's arena. The skies were still clear, as the day was still continuing fresh. Gently a breeze blew a strand of my hair against my cheeks. I couldn't remember how much time had passed since I was here with Cell, though I knew all of this silence and awkward moments helped pass the time. What should I ask him? I thought inwardly. Before I could have sworn I had so much to question him on, yet now I wondered what I should pry at.

The most crucial perhaps is on his newly found appearance. It could also help answer all the other questions I had locked up in my head. I carefully walked over to Cell, looking up as his magnificent face.

"Cell, how did you change or evolve I guess."

Within a few seconds, Cell opened his eyes to look down at my curious face. He didn't seem to be pondering at my question; instead he appeared quite pleased that I even brought it up.

"Indeed that was a wonderful accomplishment of mine." He chuckled to himself.

Apparently I didn't catch what was so funny about this.

"You see Vera, I was designed for the sole purpose of vengeance. I am a biomechanical android created by the deceased Dr. Gero, a scientist who had intended that I would seek out all those he called his foes, especially the one who already came to meet."

"That guy you called Goku?" I let out, my eyes in perfect round circles.

Cell played a smile on his lips.

"Yes. He and a few others will try and fail to stop me, though the pleasure of fighting them will prove to be entertaining." Cell smirked, and I began to realize he must be dwelling in his thoughts for he had that very sick smile each time he thought about his tournament.

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me that you're not—I mean you're an android?" I gaped out.

"Well wasn't that what I just said?"

I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms, the exasperation present over my face. "I know that, I just meant how could someone possibly erm...create you, you look so real." I looked at Cell, as my eyes tried connecting the fact that he was a living organism.

Cell turned his head away from my stare, slightly laughing. "Dr. Gero sought out this whole planet in search of living cells from its greatest warriors. Each of their cells has been incorporated into my design, thus creating me, the perfect warrior this planet has ever seen."

I stood there silent once more my own thoughts intruding from my skull, trying to reach my mouth. I still was a bit lost though, there were still more things I needed answered. I looked up from my stare at the ground, greeting Cell's icy look. He seemed to be patiently waiting from me to say something, I did.

"Cell, if your only intentions were to eliminate Dr. Gero's enemies, why did you kill all those people before? You're even planning on killing everyone else on this planet."

Cell seemed a bit surprised by my serious attitude, up to this point all I ever shown him was fear.

Cell bowed his head over his crossed arms, his features shading over with an uncomfortable darkness in them.

"When I was still in my imperfect form, I needed the bio-extract from humans to make me stronger. Their life fuel gave me enough strength to capture two other androids to fully complete my final design." He remained in the same stature; his voice had gotten a lot deeper for every word he spoke kept me aching to listen.

"Once I had done this, it was apparent I no longer needed humans for fuel however," he went on slightly turning is face away from me.

"Humans are a complete waste; their utter existence in my opinion is humorous. They're weak, miserable creatures who cannot serve me in the least. To keep all of _you_ alive would never satisfy my purpose. In short, once I have my fill of this planet, everything that cannot compete with me will be eliminated."

Cell's words brought uproar of trouble in my head. He was so sure of himself on the character and nature of human beings even though he never was one. My muscles were tensing, either out of anger or revolt I didn't know which, though I knew this was all wrong. _He's such a monster!_ My mind shouted repeatedly.

I could remember all the screams, the torturous pain those people in my dreams were feeling. It was overwhelming and scary how I could feel what they were experiencing when Cell was killing them. They were trapped inside of him that was what he did. The man Cell absorbed, his life energy was taken for completing his growth. My lids slowly tremble over my eyes as my pupils shrink into tiny black marbles glistening with tears from the sunlight. I remembered his tail swung at him, puncturing his core, sucking the life out of him. He used him to make himself stronger. Someone designed a creature to do such things to people, that doctor must have been troubled or just plain sick. In the mist of my thoughts I uncover something quite unsettling; however I decide to leave that thought in the dark, for now.

I was completely stricken for words, though I knew an outburst would prove necessary. I can see Cell, his eyes scrutinizing me almost challengingly. His face emanated such an enthralling smile as he saw the temper start to flare in my eyes.

"So what? Just because you think you're better than us doesn't give you the right to kill us and threaten our existence!"

I felt my nails rapidly digging into my sleeves. I was sweltering into the ground and knew it was only because I felt used and a bit ashamed that I even agree to tell him about my ability. I was just entertainment, something to pass the time, before he grows bored and kills all of us. My legs are tense, forcing my feet to try and dig through the stoned ring, a mere suppression for I really want to kick him the face. I have never been this disgusted with anger, for the most part I am a gently person, understanding and I try my best to be as kind as a saint. I hardly fluster myself in anger too much, only if someone has really hurt me, and this has become the most memorable of times.

I could hear Cell chuckling darkly; he turns his head all the way to face my small boiling form. "If I've upset you, I do apologize for my choice of words." He begins to uncross his arms, still presenting a grin over his pale lips.

"Although you have to agree with me Vera, your species doesn't stand a chance, nor does anyone else."

My nails are digging too deep now for I'm starting to feel the pain swelling in my arms. "Cell, might doesn't make right! You can't just throw your rule around like you're something special." I throw my arms out to emphasize my point while I feel my throat become sore from shouting.

Cell quickly flashes a stern look at me, as the grimace on his face commences into utter darkness. I can see his arms tensing, his fists clenching a terrifying hold.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

I bit my lip in regret. I should have known better, I'm dealing with a destructive android not a small puppy.

Reluctantly he simply turns his back to me, but as he does this I begin to feel the coldness he's sending nip at my heart, I cringe.

Slowly my arms come back down in simple defeat while my wary eyes sweep shut. There is no point in arguing with him, the arrogance overpowers any word I can throw.

Before I could refrain myself I unconsciously pulsate, "You could do so much better."

I knew he had heard me, for I could see his eyes arch with surprise.

My gaze immediately hit the stone floor terribly unable to look at him. I suddendly hear him shift his position, the clicks were making me so nervous, and I knew he was approaching me. I carefully lifted my head up,slowly cowering at his glowering face. I feel like a speck of dust right now.

Cell stood with perfect posture, his broad shoulders were shining under the sun, but casting a large shadow over me.

"What makes you think that?" he inquired, arching his brow.

I hesitantly clear my throat. Now I wished I hadn't said it out loud, since he's looking at me more curiously than before.

"You don't have to fulfill this vengeance Cell. You're free to make your own choices, you're smart enough to know vengeance doesn't make you happy, it only causes more trouble." I gently sway over from his presence, but his eyes follow me with great intent.

Cell let out a light chuckle, allowing his hands to rest casually on his hips. "My dear, what I'm doing isn't all about vengeance."

"Then what is it about? You can't honestly tell me you enjoy...killing people." The words seem to have fallen pointlessly from me. It was clear by the smile Cell flashed me that I had gotten my answer.

I can feel my stomach drop heavily, causing my facial expression to grow with utter disgust. I began to open my mouth but abruptly shut it; there was no more to say. I turn away from him and made my way from this stupid arena.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you would have more to say." I heard the voice call out from behind.

"There's nothing to say Cell, I can't get through to you, maybe it's because I'm a _miserable_ _human_." I kept striding, hearing my own shoes click as I tried to make my way from him.

However I unexpectedly took a step back once I saw Cell's speckled body strike my vision. Amazingly, he was standing in front of me, carrying that same evil smile.

"What are you doing? You can't keep me here remember? I'm free to go so move!" I shouted, but not to his face, I kept my eyes steadily at his stomach, for that's where I came up to.

"Of course you can go, but it's quite rude to leave without saying goodbye." His voice was as elegant as silk; it made me a little weak.

Once I had regained myself, I narrowed my eyes up to his smiling face. "Fine. Goodbye, I hope you lose your tournament." Once I finished my sentence I bolted around him and kept walking.

"I know you don't mean that!" he shouted while laughing.

"Yes I do!" I shouted back, _god this is so childish!_

I stepped off of his ring, and kept walking until I came to a stop. I carefully scanned the barren scenery. I had no idea where the hell I was going.

Okay so north is that way, that means west is over---

"Do you even know where you're going?" a voice yelled from the ring. I looked back and saw Cell; his back was to me while he stood firmly still, his arms crossed.

"I don't have to, as long as I'm away from you, I really don't care." I might as well of stuck my tongue out, for I sounded as childish as a little girl.

I ignored the urge and started walking in the direction I thought was west, trying my best not to stumble or fall. _He makes me so nervous! _

"Suit yourself." He called out again.

I ignored him and kept up my pace. I was beyond upset right now, more than that I was furious at the fact there was no way for Ariel and I to stop him. He wasn't a demon, or evil spirit he was an android, a mechanical being, without the circuits, or bolts if that even makes sense. He had life, and not the artificial kind, he was real with every fibre of his being he was a living, breathing terror, my nightmare.

I was further away from his arena now and I could barely see him anymore. Good. I thought as I continued walking aimlessly. My hair was blowing over my shoulders, as the sun lit rays of heat over me. I looked up at the skies I began to wonder where Ariel might be at this very moment.

***

Ariel skidding over the ribbons of road Snake Way offered, trying her best to keep up. Huffing deep breaths and occasionally stopping for a breather she tried her best to continue her journey.

"Okay, from what I can tell I'm still alive and still riding this road." She panted, putting her hands on her knees. She looked up at the yellow clouds ahead that blustered over her path and wondered how far she was from the otherworld's local library.

"Alrighty! If I can recall from what I know Snake Way leads to the check-in station and from there the airport to the other planets." She said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"And....from there the library is...hmm." she began to ponder at her options. She wasn't too familiar with using portals, let alone any magical transportation and was sure running around Snake Way would only confuse her more.

"Ooohh, this isn't working as well as I thought it would."

Ariel sat down, flat on her behind, holding her chin. If she went right she would end up at King Kai's planet, if she continued left she would find herself at the check-in station, where King Yemma would be working like usual. Though if she went to the check-in, she could ask Yemma how to get to the library and continue her amazing journey onwards.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" she chirped, jumping back to her feet. "I'll just go ask Yemma how to get to the library! I'm sure he'll tell me, I mean _how busy could he be?_"

"Yes onwards!" she exclaimed extending her arm in front. As she began to walk, she abruptly stopped, bending her back and slugging her arms.

"But I'm so tired uhhh...all that running is wearing me out."

She grinded her teeth and wondered how her great, great, great, great, I could go on...Great Aunt Baba, the fortune teller got around in the otherworld.

"She rides on top of her crystal ball." Ariel pouted. Slowly her body started lifting back into shape while her one of her eyebrows had cleverly risen.

"Maybe I can too!" she beamed, immediately opening her backpack to take out her crystal ball. She stared at the white orb in her hand. Her reflection exaggeratedly stretched over the globe.

Ariel closed her eyes, subtly calming her breathing and heart pace. She let her free hand lie above the orb, and magically allowed her fingertips to trickle specks of glittery sparks over it. The crystal ball was brilliant, and gradually started to leave Ariel's hand. It hovered gently above her.

"Yay I did it! Alright now, come over here." She called as the ball hovered over and rushed around her. It bumped her on top of it and hovered over Snake Way.

Ariel tried to regain at her balance on the thing. She crossed her legs and sat, occasionaly stumbling, and losing her hold.

"I see why she's the only one who does this." Ariel grinned. She placed her hands in front of her, making sure she got a good grip.

"Okay! Now onwards to King Yemma!" she exclaimed, as she felt a sudden rush of speed push her forward, her ponytail trailing behind.

"Wow this is faster! Why didn't I think of this before?"

Ariel sped over the road, rushing past a few clouds of deceased souls and almost bumped into a passing ogre. "Yikes, I got to be more careful." She giggled a little and began to hum a catchy tune.

As she kept up her journey, she started to wonder what her friend Vera was doing without her back on Earth. It had been only a few minutes since she had arrived, but due to the increase difference in time between the otherworld and the living, days could have probably passed by now.

"I hope Vera isn't in any trouble but I can't shake this feeling that she might have her hands full."

***

I was groaning terribly, the heat was driving me insane. I was no longer near Cell's arena and too far out to make out anything. I was also terribly hungry. I stomach was rumbling loudly and I was kind of glad there was no one around to hear it.

"Why didn't I eat before I left home?" I whined, remembering the past plan I had before I stepped out of my house. That felt like a long time ago now.

As I strained my legs to move, I noticed more grass than rocks which made me feel a little better. I'll be approaching a road quite soon, I smiled to myself.

"Maybe I'll be home by tomorrow...heh heh heh."

I looked up again at the skies, my hand over my eyes to prevent the sunlight from entering. The sun had shifted its position and perhaps in a few more hours would descend.

I rested for a while, and then continued tiredly through the open grass. A gently breeze blew by and I allowed it to run over my face. My eyes were peacefully shut when the coolness brushed against my cheeks. I felt a little better after that.

As I was walking something shinny caught my attention. I peered over the vacant spot and saw my handbag lying on a flower covered grassy meadow. The buckles on each side of it were gleaming in the sunlight. I beamed a huge smile and ran over to it. I suddenly remembered dropping it when Cell let me fall to the ground teasingly. I completely forgot I had lost it.

Immediately, I yanked it open and took out my capsules casing, scanning my finger over each different colour. I groaned. There was none associated to a vehicle.

"I pack everything I need to run away, but no emergency automobile, well isn't this peachy." I sarcastically groaned, putting the casing back into my bag.

I sat there for a moment, hunched over slightly. What was I going to do? I wondered, looking over the flowery meadow. It smelt wonderful, sweet and filled with an aroma of nectar.

I gently allow myself to lie amongst it. Stretching my arms out with fatigue, I yawned and felt the sun caress my cheeks. I didn't know where I was going, so there was no point in me rushing. So I let my eyelids sweep their lashes over my drowsy eyes, escaping into a peaceful nap.

In my dream I was seating over a cliff, my feet dangling over the edge. The clouds were moving slowly in the sky, while the air remained still. I glanced over the edge and saw a bunch of men wearing military outfits staring at me with anger. They started to raise their guns towards me and I started panicking.

"What the hell are they doing?!" I shouted pushing myself back. As I retreated away from the edge and I heard a familiar click descend behind me. My head began to turn over my shoulder and from above I saw Cell standing there. He was looking towards the army below us, smirking.

Someone shouted to fire and I froze. The bullets were coming towards us and I shut my eyes tightly. They remained shut the whole time, until I wondered why I didn't get hit. As I opened them I saw Cell standing in front of me, shielding the bullets with his body. Astonished, I looked up and carefully got to my feet. The ground of the cliff was starting to shake. The bullets had destroyed the cliff's support and were slowly crumbling.

I was losing my balance, and tried my best to hold on. However I didn't need to for I felt Cell's arm wrapped itself around my waist and hoisted me up with him in the air. The cliff fell apart, blowing dust everywhere. I wrapped my arms around Cell's neck, burying my face into his neck, as the dust flew over us.

What am I doing?! I shouted to myself.

I looked up at his face with confusion in my eyes. He was looking down at me, smiling charmingly. I think he knew my face was bright red.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't save you?" he said, as my face was still confused.

_Cell would never save me! _My mind was shouting. This must really be a dream and nothing else.

Cell began to look over at the army below us. He slowly allowed his smirk to grow deeper into a wicked grin. He lifted his other hand above his head, forming a surge of energy. With incredibly speed; he threw the energy in a circular motion over the army, blasting each and every one of them out of site.

My eyes grew wide and felt the energy burn over the entire area.

"Now that was amusing." He lightly chuckled to himself. I looked up at his magenta eyes, speechless.

"Cell...how...how could you?" I try to say. He wasn't even listening to me.

He kept his gaze over the work he had just done.

"Cell no...why?" I kept muttering, removing my arms from his neck, letting my hands fall over his chest. He looked over at me smiling sweetly, I was horrified.

"Cell! How could you?" I shouted, pushing away from him, but it was hard with his arm around me so tightly.

I closed my eyes shut and kept pushing him away.

"Cell...." I repeated over and over again, my mind was clouded and I couldn't think straight.

"Cell...Cell...Cell..."

Everything was black now and I felt the darkness hover over me.

"Cell..."

"Yes?" a voice out of nowhere answered. My eyes immediately struck open as if an alarm had sounded off. Instantly I sunk into surprise, my green eyes shaped in perfect orbs.

I was looking right up at Cell's intrigued face, his shadow hovering over me. Oh god, he heard me calling him!

I laid there still shocked and didn't know what to say. Completely embarrassed, and utterly upset, I try to detach myself from my subconscious but fail.

How long was he standing there?! I snapped in my head. If I was speaking in my sleep, then he probably heard everything. My face burned with heat.

I warily sat upright and turned away from him, I didn't want him to see my face.

"Were you dreaming of me?" he asked causing my nerves to agitate. I bent my head down, trying my best to hide. I could ignore the question, or bluntly answer it so I chose to ignore.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, still watching me.

My hands began to grip the grass. I could feel the dirt getting into my nails.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a tournament to worry about?" I snapped over my shoulder.

Cell let out a small laugh, gazing down at me with good humour. "My tournament is in nine days, I have lots of time to spare."

I got to my feet, brushing any grass or pollen from my clothing. A few flowers got caught in my hair, so I tried to pluck them out.

"Then what do you want from me? I already told you all I know." I said while removing a white carnation entwined in my curls.

Cell kept smiling, turning his shoulder to me. "Of course, I was merely interested in knowing why your petit life force suddenly stopped moving."

"Life force?"

"Yes, I could sense you, barely though. Your life force is quite low." He explained, as I felt something rupture from my brain. I closed my eyes tightly suppressing another bolt of anger.

_My life force isn't low, whatever that is. _

I twitched my head and calmed myself.

"Go on." I grind, anticipating his next words.

Cell smirked, as he shifted over, his body standing with neat posture. "I started to wonder if you had collapsed from exhaustion, that's all."

I blinked once and then again and again. Did I hear him right, or was he just messing with me again?

I ignore the temptation of questioning him on his concern, so I returned to pulling a few more flowers from my hair.

"Yeah well I sort of did, but I'm fine now and thanks for _your concern_, but I have to get going."

Once I was done adjusting the condition of my hair, I lifted myself off the ground and picked up my handbag, striding right passed him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like any assistance?" he casually called out.

"Nope...I don't need any--" I cut myself off, abruptly stopping. I slowly turn back and gave Cell a perplexed expression.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Cell looked at me, his eyes raised in confusion. "I'm sorry I don't follow, what am I doing?"

I bluntly stare at him, slouching my shoulders a bit.

"Being nice." I blurted out.

Cell didn't phase, he looked at me as if he wondered why I would even question him on that.

Maybe I'm still dreaming.

"I'm merely being a gentleman. Before you stormed off, I asked you if you knew where you were going, but you said you didn't care. If you hadn't I would have kindly escorted you back." He informed me as I stood there staring at him astonished and a bit confused myself.

"What?" I blurted out still caught up in the moment.

Cell ignored that and looked around the scenery. "Do you even know where you're going?"

I snap myself out of that ridiculous trance, and I sighed deeply. "No I really don't."

Cell started to approach, but this time I stayed still.

"Would you like me to take you home?" His voice was soft and carried as much sweetness as honey.

I looked around with my arms still crossed. I had no idea where I was, I could probably continue walking and perhaps find a road but where would it take me? I wondered and knew what I had to do, even though I hated the conclusion.

I looked up at Cell's pale face. His eyes were still awaiting my answer.

"It's not like I have a choice." I said, running my fingers through my hair, a petal fell to the ground.

Cell smiled and extended his hand. I looked at it strangely, but eventually accepted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he carefully wrapped his muscular arm around my waist.

_How familiar,_ my mind echoed. I tried to push that thought to the back of my head.

Cell extended his long black wings, coolly arising into the air.

"Please not too fast." I winced as I saw our feet leave the ground. Cell smirked as he looked ahead.

"Now where may I take you?"

* * *

Hey! Yeah so this was the fifth chapter lol. Everyone is welcomed to tell me what they think, as usual :)  
Hurray! I brought back Ariel into the story in case anyone was wondering what she was up to. ^^ So she might be sticking around for a few more chapters and I'll have to see where I want this story to go, yea I know it's kind of slow right now, but I'm working on it lol. So more fun and excitement to come, please stay tune ;)


	6. Emotional Turmoil

Hi everyone! I do appreciate the supportive reviews and can't wait to start this chapter lol, I sort of know where I'm going with it, but it's not solid but it's going somewhere lol. Not to fret it should be good :)

* * *

_Chapter Six-_ **Emotional Turmoil**

Some things never seem to make sense. There more I escape into my reality I am soon faced with things that challenge what certainty I believe and I am again pulled into a world of doubt. Even in my attempts at escaping into the dream world I cannot cloak myself from seeing the light that always brightens my path to discovery. The more I witness the less I value what I am being told. I want to ignore what they show me. I want to play along as if I am as lost as everyone else. I want to be confused when a revelation takes place and wonder in simple innocence for what will fall before us. I simply want ignorance.

I've always wanted this ever since this strange ability crawled its way into my unconscious. I try to play along with it in hopes it would go away. Some who say seeing the future is a gift worth holding on to, though all it has given me is an infuriating amount of trouble. If I was like everyone else I could simply wait and wonder on what will happen next, instead of knowing it and worrying my soul to pieces.

Perhaps if I didn't have this gift I would have never met Cell and all this ghastly tension I was getting from him would have never existed. I wouldn't be clinging onto the murderer's neck right now as he is taking me home by flight, which terrifies me incredibly since last time he almost dropped me.

Oh god I'm getting nervous again.

I start to shift myself in Cell's grip, tensing up a bit when the velocity rose.

"I said not too fast."

Cell's eyes glanced down at my frightened face. "Vera if I went any slower, we would reach your home five weeks from now."

"Sorry, I'm just kind of...nervous." I hesitated as I look down at the patches of green and blue.

Cell quickly picked up on my thoughts. "If you're worried that I'm going to drop you again, I won't."

Almost pitifully I lift my head up and try to search for the truth in his questionable eyes.

"I think you can imagine why I would have a hard time believing that."

Cell let out a small rasp of laughter, his chest rising and falling with every breath. I almost blush when I felt the effects of it all.

"You're very hard to figure out my dear. Sometimes you can be so frighten of me while in others you're bold enough to lash back."

"What, would you prefer that I always cower under your beck and call?"

"No." Cell calmly replies while whisking through the atmospheric winds.

"I'm actually intrigued that you've managed to stay alive around me this long." I grip his neck tighter, as he begins to pick up speed.

"If it were any other human I would have grown bored of them and would have easily ridden them from my site, but you however..."

Cell stares down at my face. "You've actually captured my interest."

I furrow my eyebrows and glare back at him. "You're only interested in my ability Cell, not me. If I didn't have them you would have killed me the first chance you got."

"Perhaps." He pursed his lips, as I resettle my vision elsewhere. My eyes trail along the homes we had come to pass. They were all quite familiar and I quickly recognize where we were.

"My home is a little further down and it's the one with the white balcony." I inform him, as he remains silent.

The air becomes denser as I feel a gently pull of gravity push us into the city. I lift my head up to see the roof of my home shimmering bright orange from the specks of the disappearing sun.

We quickly approach it from the front and I prepare myself to let go.

Cell gently places me on my balcony and as he does this I unconsciously run my fingers down his chest before pulling back.

That was weird. I can feel the warmth eradicate from my fingertips. Cell didn't seem to mind, which was good because I didn't even know why I did it in the first place.

He remains floating in the air, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Umm thank you." I said while adjusting my handbag over my shoulder.

Cell turns his body away me, looking up at the orange skies. "I should be on my way."

I look at the ground momentarily, before glancing at him again.

"Ohh right, well umm goodbye."

Cell doesn't faze from my words and remains still in the air. I didn't know what to do, so I remain where I was in hopes something would happen. The sun's luminous rays vanish completely, permitting the night to slowly take its course. I gently rub my arms, as the chill lingers around me.

"Vera."

I jerk my head up when I hear Cell's monotone voice fill the tranquil ambience.

"Yes?" I reply, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. He doesn't turn back and I wonder what he's thinking.

"Do you think I'm terrible?" He asked calmly.

His question sends a handful of emotions towards me. I gently walk over to the ledge of the balcony, letting my hands rest onto the bar.

"People can change Cell and it's not like defining the impossible." I whisper as everything becomes silent.

"One would think."

I close my eyes and breathe in the cool air. I can hear the crickets chirping their peaceful tune and the wind settling into a soothing wisp.

"I think people can if they're strong enough to believe it."

"You still haven't answered my question." He informs with an air of impatience.

I remove my eyes from him and let my gaze travel elsewhere. The lump in my throat is heavy and I try to swallow it with great distress. I knew the truth within my heart, but wouldn't bring myself to release it.

"Well?" he asked, startling me with his booming voice. I looked up at him, even though he isn't looking at me.

I run my fingers through my hair once and settle my arms over the bar. "Cell, after what I've seen you do in my dreams and in real life, it's hard to say no." I reply, as another moment of silent sweeps in between us.

The fact he would even ask me that left me scrutinizing his motives. An android can't possibly have emotions, or feelings. They're programmed to follow orders. Social behaviour can't be taught it must be experienced. However Cell isn't a mechanical android, perhaps there's a chance...

_There's no way! _My mentality snapped back at me when the thought had entered my mind.

Cell suddenly becomes animated again. "That's all I wanted to know." He turns around and calmly approaches me at the ledge of the balcony. I stare into his warm features and I can't help but smile back.

"Well goodnight my dear." He whispers softly, moving his hand behind my ear and gently brushing past the back of my neck. I can feel his soft touch caressing my hair.

I blush quietly, burying the shivers that have crept up my spine. My hands are trembling, almost stinging to touch his handsome face that was once again inches from my own.

Though I don't have to hold back for long since he pulls away revealing a red tulip in his hold.

As he holds it up to my motionless face and I gradually move my trembling hands to accept it, my fingers gently sweep over his hand.

"Farewell." He whispers into my ear, before disappearing into the cool night.

I stood there silent, my fingers idly playing with the colourful petals. I didn't understand the feeling I was beginning to have, but I let it wash over my whole body. I felt sudden flutters in my stomach grow rapidly and sending a rush of heat to my cheeks.

I can even control myself from feeling this way.

I lean my arm over the balcony, laying my cheek in my palm. The stars were shimmering above me, illuminating my sombre setting that had moments ago fallen. I look up at them with wandering eyes, but I cannot pay any heed to this feeling. I wish it would go away. Every time I see his face in my mind, I begin to feel the rush of emotions take over. I also cannot bring myself to believe what I'm feeling, because it's too shocking, I simply won't believe it.

"Why is he doing this to me?" I whisper, looking down at the flower in my hands. I twirl it using my fingertips, watching the array of red spin softly.

"And how many of these do I have in my hair?" I run a hand over my head and pull forward the locks Cell's hand came to touch. I simply pause there remembering all of it.

I haven't known him long and he's already imprinting himself in my life. He even courteously took me home, even though he hates me, I'm a human after all and he thinks as much of us as dirt.

I suddenly remember his out of ordinary question. Why would he care if I thought he was terrible?

He can't possibly _feel_ something for me. That makes my stomach sink. Unless he's trying to manipulate me, maybe that's what all of this is, cold, hard, manipulation. I turn around and lean against the bar with my arms crossed.

But then again...that dream I had. Oh god...was it a dream...? I winced at the thought and try to shake it off.

There's no point in me thinking about this, he's gone now and I probably won't see him again.

"Good."

I push my hair behind my ears, before approaching the doors outside of my bedroom. I take out my key and place it into the lock before entering the darkness of my room. I walk over to my nightstand and pull on the silver chain of my lamp, illuminating the interior.

"It's so good to be home!" I smile, stretching my arms out. I wince a little from the soreness and quickly put them back down. I'm still holding the tulip in my hand and for a brief period I simply stare at it. I walk over to the nightstand and gently place it there under the lamp, where it shall stay.

I walk over to my dresser and stare at myself in the mirror. My cheeks are still red, while my green eyes are filled with exhaustion. The condition of my hair is what I assumed it would be, all covered with petals and pollen. It doesn't look so bad... I thought until I pulled a knot loose.

"Ouch! Okay I'm taking a shower." I toss my handbag aside and grab my towel I left on the bed, before entering the bathroom.

What a day this has been...

***

"Hey watch it! I'm walking here!" a large ogre shouted, as Ariel dashed past him, almost colliding with one of his horns.

"Oops! Sorry!" She yells back, steadily gripping the front of the crystal ball. "Sheesh! And I thought heaven was a friendly place, everyone up here is so grumpy."

Ariel was skidding across the road and hovering a few feet above the snake like road. She was making good time as well, which was a bonus for her soul.

She was sensing different sorts of things vibrating off her sweet, kind-hearted friend Vera. All her thoughts were in a mist of wonder for the girl. The last thing she picked up was a sense of warmth and comfort. Before that, Vera was giving off an enormous amount of frigid fury.

"It's not like Vera to be feeling all these emotions, geez I wonder what she's going through. I mean she's making me feel distressed. Man, mood swings they are killer."

Ariel gush a few more feet, gently shoving her draping pink bangs to the side of her face, giving her brown eyes a better look ahead. The otherworld was a magnificent place to be. Ariel enjoyed her few visits to this crazy world, time never strays here, literally. However on this voyage she would have to pay close attention to the task at hand, because if she didn't lives would be in trouble. Her great aunt always told her never to trouble herself too much with magic, since she was only part witch and try to live a normal life.

Though it can be a pain to do this when there are times magic helps solve everything. She may need a lot of practice with her techniques and perhaps one day she'll be a great fortune teller, or spell caster that won't need to rely on spell books. She'll know it straight from her head.

From over the grey hills, Ariel could see the triangular roof of the check-in station. "Yes I'm here! Now all I need to do is---huh?" Ariel gawked in shock as she arrived at the sight of the longest line of souls, each floating one behind another.

She stopped right behind one of them, raising her head slightly above to see if the line was moving.

"How am I going to get in there now?" She whined while fidgeting from behind the line. Each puff of yellow souls were yammering and stumbling into one another. Ariel sighed dropping her head into her hands. That thing must have killed a lot of people... She thought, watching the line slowly move up. I'm going to be here all day...

"Oh well I might as well make myself comfortable." She jumped off the crystal ball, letting it scurry right back into her bag. As she does this, she reaches into the sac and pulls out a book, flipping to the middle of it. She crouched down and began to adjust herself into a comfortable position with her legs crossed.

"I might as well have taken a number."

***

I was dreaming again and it was the same dream I had earlier. Even in my dreams I see him. I snap my eyes open and look over at the clock. As I do this the sun gently flashes peaks of light into my eyes causing me to wince. I slowly sit up groaning from the lack of sleep I had. My emotions are fooling me and so was my head. I rub my temples soothingly in hopes the images of him would leave. I'm never going to see him again but I still end up dreaming of him. "And what there's eight days left till his tournament? Maybe when it's over I won't be dreaming of him anymore." I shove my comforter off , as I get up from my bed.

I push my hair back and adjust the strap of my nightgown on my shoulder. Today I needed to head to the bookstore and check up on everything. My last shipments were destroyed so I would have to wait a while before I can order some more. I walked into the bathroom and prepared a nice warm bath. I tie my hair up in a messy hold, before I sink into the warm bubbles.

My joints are no longer stiff and my nerves are slowly relaxing. I instantly close my eyes and try to take some benefit of this tranquility. Yesterday, I had spent the whole day with Cell, reveal to him my most precious secret and only gained the fact that he is practically unstoppable. And where is Ariel? She's been gone for two days and I miss her so much. I have no one to talk to about my problems, or make me feel a little better. I feel so alone that it wearies my soul into emptiness. Work has always been a distraction for me so maybe it will help now.

I finish up in the bathroom and begin to get dress. I slip into a dark purple sheath dress and top it with a navy cardigan. As I run down the stairs, I head to the front door and see the newspaper lying on the steps.

I snatch it off my porch and flip through as I make my way to the kitchen. The scary headline is enough to my stomach sick. **EARTH'S FINAL DAYS **in bold black letters. I try to keep my eyes from what is written but I end up skimming along each word and begin to drown into a pit of emotions. "Monster named Cell proclaims a tournament challenging the earth to take him on...."

"...destroyed more than half the city in less than a minute..." errrr.... "....number of killings skyrocket totalling an overwhelming..."

I'm too troubled to continue so I stop in a haste and plainly stare at the cold paper. "There's nothing we can do..." I murmur softly. Without even looking I mechanically toss the newspaper onto the table. I need to eat something. So I quickly make myself a little dish, before I head off to work.

I was ready to leave for work when I remembered my two cars were destroyed and the only thing I have is a small plane and that won't do.

"I suppose I'm walking to work today."

I grab a pair of flats and stalk out of my house.

***

Ariel was finally in the check-in station, only three souls ahead of her. She exaggerated a long tired stretch and followed behind the blue ogre's instructions.

"Single file everyone, now what's your name?"

"Ariel."

"Ariel..." he looked down at his clipboard, flipping each page over. "No, no Ariel's here...uh?" when he looked at her, he notice she had no halo over her head.

"Wait you're not dead!"

Ariel smile nervously. "No of course I'm not. I'm just here to ask King Yemma something." The blue ogre narrowed his eyes at her, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry King Yemma is very busy today and he doesn't have time for conversation." He turns to his side going on about order and regulations and appointments...

Ariel rolled her eyes and before he could notice striding right past him.

Ariel giggled as she could hear him talking to himself. She was almost at the desk, when she heard him shout to come back here.

Eagerly enough she swept right up to the front desk. "King Yemma!" Ariel chirped looking all the way up to Yemma in his desk that accommodated his size.

"Hmm huh? Who said that?" he asked, shuffling all the papers he had finished stamping.

"Down here!" she shouted and waved at him when he saw her.

"Ariel? It would be a pleasure to see you if I wasn't so busy with all this paperwork on my desk."

Ariel glanced up and saw the jumbo sized sheets scattered everywhere. "Sorry to bother you I know how busy you are especially today."

"Yes, yes I am, what is going on back...what planet was it...ahh yes! Planet Earth." He finished shoving a few papers into the appropriate files, wiping his forehead.

"Oh boy yea it's hectic there right now and about that...would you happen to know where the library is from here."

Yemma scratched his head and rubbed his beard. "Hmmm....it's in the northern galaxy, so you'll have to catch a plane heading that way."

"Great!" she smiled and scooted away. "Oh and goodbye King Yemma it was nice seeing you again, even though you're down to your knees in work, but I'm sure something will be done about that soon." She winked, adding a bounce in her step as she strolled along.

Yemma was puzzled by Ariel's words, but decided not to bother with it; he had more pressing things to worry about, since there was a new line of souls approaching.

***

I was organizing a few books back into their place. Business was quite slow today and I wasn't surprise. Who wants to leave their home when there's a killer monster threatening to exterminate everyone? I sighed and collapsed into the sofa. My usual employees didn't show up for work today so I was alone. I helped a few customers with some purchases and that was it.

I was thinking of closing the store early, but then again it would matter I'd still be alone here with my thoughts. I ended up closing the store regularly and decided to clean up before I head home.

Once everything seems to be in order and went back to the couch and sat there for a while. I still wasn't eager to head home, since I'll probably be doing the same thing I'm doing here.

So I pick up a book and start to read through it. I didn't bother to read the title and skimmed through the pages and read from there.

_A euphoric sensation descended upon the gentle ambience as blissful notes played on throughout the courteous night. Strokes from her delicate fingers touch her gentleman's cheek, guiding them down his lovely face. The delightful action brought his demeanour to quake, as his beautiful mistress was enticing him with her spells. She indolently removes her hand off him, placing them to rest of her perfect red lips. Such a common act sent a tremor of emotions through his system. How he languished in her presence. Stumbling upon such beauty in the night, he could never forget that face. Her peridot eyes left him lost in the forest they carried, capturing him in the mist of fantasies. He tried to ignore his feelings for her but they constantly grew. The build up became his need for her. He wanted her and wouldn't let anyone else come near that. _

_She lingered a smile on her circular lips, mildly biting the bottom, arousing him further. He was so mysterious that it was her trigger for his company. Like no other he spoke to her, made her feel happy, reached her weak heart, yet was so distant from love. It would prove devastating if word was released of their encounters. He was a villain of dastardly proportions and was wanted for more than she could handle. No matter, her mind berated as she continued her connoisseur art of pleasure. She pushed her slender frame into his arms, tracing his tall shoulders with the tip of her finger. They danced rhythmically inline with his breathing causing...._

I jumped as I heard the door begin the open. I had forgotten to lock it, before closing. "Sorry we're closed." I shouted as I saw two tall men enter her store. They didn't seem fazed by my words and began to look around. Slightly irritated I shut the book I was reading and approached them.

"Hey? Sorry but we're closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow if you want to--" I stopped as they began to snicker at each other. "What's going on?" I stuttered taking a few steps back.

"Empty the register, NOW!" he barked, revealing a weapon in his hand. I became to shake nervously and didn't answer to the command.

"Come on girl! Move it!" the other shouted at me. I walked backwards to the register, my fingers trembling to tap the keys. Once I manage to get it open and quickly backed away as I watched the vultures pick and grab everything. I choked up a sob, terrified and tried to retreat through the back door.

"DON'T MOVE!" the tall one ordered and I froze. _Oh god....please don't hurt me._ I repeated in my mind.

When they were done, they both looked at me, then at each other. Their sick grins stretched disturbingly and I was tearing up on the inside.

Their boots stomped as they approached me. I started to retreat backwards, my legs wobbling uncontrollably. I stumbled back and fell onto the ground. "Ple—please don't—don't hurt me. Just take the money and I sw—swear I won't say anything...."

They snickered at each other, as the short one began to play with the blade in his hands. "Come on baby relax all we want is to have some fun with you." He smirked as his eyes wandered over me. I was sick to my stomach.

As I sobbed loudly, I pushed myself against a wall. "Please! Leave me alone!" I cried as my lips quivered.

"Aww she looks so innocent crying there..." he leaned his face down and tried to touch my face, I shot back a horrid scream.

"Shh doll face, no one can hear you now."

They were laughing, cornering me and looking at each other again. I feel so helpless right now, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks. _They're going to...oh god please no._ I clawed my nails at the wooden floor, slipping a few times as I tried to retreat. I need to get out of here. I didn't know how I could and now I was beginning to wish I was alone again. My chest was heaving from crying and all I could do was close my eyes tightly and pray I survive this.

I didn't have to wait long.

_**CRASH! **_

The sudden flung of both men made my heart jump in surprise. They were thrown deep into the bookshelves at the back of the shop. They groaned in pain and laid there motionless. I was still shaken and didn't move from where I was. The fresh tears in my eyes streamed down my warm cheeks and fell softly onto my palms. The silence felt like eternity, before I brought my hands close to me and slowly rose from the ground. And in all dreamlike states written in the most magical fairytales he was standing there.

I thought I was going to faint, but held myself from it. I've never been so happy to see him in my whole life.

Cell's fists were dangerously balled and to add to the air of anger, his body language screamed rage. He had a terrible scowl severely carved onto his marble features. With a murderer's pace, he stalked up to the two men, his nose scrunching up in disgust. I didn't say a word and just stood there watching as my bottom lip trembled uncontrollably.

Cell's muscles were tensing in growth and so was the look on his face. The anger appeared to be flickering in his magenta eyes, as he tried to suppress most of it. I couldn't take my eyes off him which were beginning to blur from new tears.

As he swung his arm out in a violent motion it brought both men crashing into the wall. The ground was shaking so I carefully held onto the ledge of the countertop.

Out of the painful moans and groaning, one of them opened their eyes and stared in horror. "...Fuck it's--it's that monster!" his words made Cell bare his teeth. He extended his arm out, concentrating a surge of energy into his palm. In a blink of an eye he released it at the horrible brutes. I could hear the screams and closed my eyes from the bright light. After the powerful blast, everything became silent once more. I opened my eyes and saw Cell still standing there, his fists shaking with anger. My bookshelves were scorched and countless number of books and papers were disintegrated. There was a gaping hole in the wall where the blast hit, but I didn't care.

It took me a while to regain the feeling my legs and when I did, I lingered over to him. I stood there looking over everything once more. He didn't turn around so in hopes of reassurance I gently place my hand to rest on his arm. As I do this he slowly relaxes and I wrap my arm fully around his. "Thank you..." I whisper softly and sniff up my remaining tears. Cell turns himself towards me. His face softens as he looks down at my tear stained cheeks. He reaches and delicately wipes the tears away. His eyes begin to examine me, looking over my arms and face again.

"I'm fine." I said, still holding onto his arm. He moves his hand through my hair, removing a strand from my face. He looks deeply into my eyes and I let him sink in.

"Do you still think _I'm _terrible?" he whispers to me, while he caresses my hair. I look at the sympathy in his eyes and burst into tears. I find myself brought into an embrace, burying my face into him. Cell gently strokes the back of my hair, his arm supporting my waist.

I sniffed a few times and looked up at him.

He wiped the remaining tears, while I was still in his arms. "I'll take you home." I nod in response and shift my arms around his neck while he picks me up and carries me home.

* * *

And what have we learned? Always lock your doors! lol seriously though lock your doors when you're alone, be safe!

....Yaaaaa lol I had to make him the hero^^ It was the only way I could truly satisfy myself with this chapter; otherwise it would have just been filler. Damsel in distress? Yea it's been done, but I can't help it, if I was in Vera's shoes I'd be loving this right now =)

I was planning on finding a small passage from a book and adding it into the part Vera's reading from some random book, but I was too lazy to do that so I just made something up lol.  
Hmmm I smell romance in the air lol, or is there any.... ???  
We'll just have to wait till I write up the seventh chapter ;) ciao!


	7. Spoken Intuition

Hiya!  
I won't talk a lot, because you guys have to read this! Ummm oh yea teehee there could be a tad of romance (or whatever you wanna call it) in this chapter if you know what I mean, but it's like so miniscule I'm sure it shouldn't offend anyone^^ and if it does I'm sorry.  
lol The Temptress couldn't be deprived^^.  
Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Chapter Seven-_ **Spoken Intuition **

The soft night made things more relaxed, and helped settle my sudden anxiety and fear. Each cool wisp of air caressed my ears comfortingly. I nestled myself in Cell's arms as we flew into the darkness. I would be lying if I said I didn't know what I was feeling this very moment. However, the thought itself was foolish to a rather large extent. Even the amount of time it took me to possess these feelings is quite irrational. I've only known him in less than a week and I have already been branded for life with a never ending spiral of emotions. I don't want to feel this way since I know it's completely wrong and could severely hurt me in the end. He won't change his mind, because he's affectionate towards me and I would never care for someone who acts the way he does. But through all my anger, sadness and fear I find warmth that is growing and pulsating within my troubled heart. And due to this I'm letting it foretell my fate even influence me more than my contradicting thoughts ever will.

My eyes linger above with a weak pace. I stare at him, almost to make sure he was real. He isn't looking at me and didn't say a word since we left my bookstore. His expression is unreadable and I cannot figure out what is going through his mind. I slowly shift my head down at my lap; sadden by the sudden turn of events. If I hadn't been attacked Cell would have probably never came. But I had to admit I really did want to see him again, but not like this.

Carefully, I can feel the rush of air pass above us as we carefully land on my balcony. Instantly he places me down and turns around, extending his wings.

"Wait!" I shout, reaching out with my hand but withdraw it leisurely. "Don't go yet, just stay for a bit....please?"

Cell remains motionless before he slowly drops his arms. I pull a strand of my hair from my face and lean against the doors, with my arms behind my back.

"I just wanted to talk to you Cell if that's okay."

Cell doesn't turn around and I can see he's tensing up again. "Well then what is it?" he demands with an air of impatience.

I furrow my brow and look down at my feet. "I just wanted to know something."

He isn't tensing up anymore and slowly relaxes himself. "Go ahead." He replies softly, but doesn't change his position towards me.

I bit my lip and run my hands over my arms, letting my vision fall on him once more. "You're always acting different around me and I just wanted to know why."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Please Cell."

For a moment I thought he was about to say something, for he slightly raises his head, however he remains motionless in a rather uncertain state and simply shrugs.

I remove my eyes from him, leisurely settling against the door.

"Vera." He calls out, as I pick up to my name.

"I really can't explain my actions towards you and regardless of what you think I cannot tell you anything."

He is trying to be distant with me and I can't help but wonder why. It's not going to make things any different than it is. I turn my attention to the star filled skies, watching each of them twinkle and illuminate these hours of darkness. The same thing seems to be happening within me. A burst of energy rushes through my blood, wavering over my thoughts and prevents me from responding.

_Do not let him go Vera, your fate lies in this subtly. _A voice whispered to me, causing my emotions to stir once more.

_Your emotions will be revealed tonight, do not distant yourself from what you desire. _I swallowed nervously as the voice in my head kept whispering my next motives. It kept talking to me, wanting me to make a revelation take place between Cell and I.

_No longer lock your emotions, let them spill free from the fountain and sail you into the direction you need to take. _I kept listening, carefully contemplating what I should do. It's as if the voice knows something I don't and just wants to be my guide.

I shake my thoughts mentally, snapping myself back into the reality in front of me. It wouldn't hurt to follow this intuition now, I'm already fed up with these emotions that I just want them out.

"You know, lately you're constantly in my dreams Cell and I keep wondering why it's always you and never anyone else." I uttered softly, watching a few more constellations settle in their places and hoping I can do this right.

"I can't put my finger on it and its like fate is trying to tell me something, but I'm too stricken to believe it." I continued, before I heard him speak again.

"Then you should let it take its course, rather than question what you see." Cell has his arms crossed with his head down.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that, but I can't. The fact is that I simply want answers but all I'm getting are strange emotions."

These emotions are driving me to tell him how I feel, but I need to know what he is experiencing before I can do this. I just want to make sure it's real, because fate is being deliberate here. I push myself off the door and walk a bit towards him.

"It's blocking my whole way of thinking and it won't get any better until I understand it. It wouldn't even show me what happened at my store tonight, instead all I've been seeing is...you." I took a few more steps, until Cell finally turns around, he seems to be a bit angry perhaps since I mention the incident but he eventually calms down.

"Do you believe what your dreams tell you?" he asked looking into my eyes.

As he is looking into my eyes I feel these strange emotions erupt within me once more. It's almost foreboding and strangely pushing me to admit. I turn around and walk back to where I was standing.

Gradually I find myself against the door, holding my arms over one another and a bit by bit I pour myself out.

"Cell, I won't lie. I didn't want to believe some of the things I've seen even though they are true. Every time I see you I start to feel weird and I can't help it." I let out breath of air, and continue.

"I tried to abandon what I felt and shrugged it off, but in all truth I accept what I feel, do you?"

Cell's eyes slowly linger towards mine, reflecting a shade of fuchsia nestled within the lens. He softens them as they meet my own. However it doesn't last long for he quickly breaks contact and returns to staring blankly in the opposite direction, I think I heard him sigh.

"There's no mistaken my actions towards you Vera, but do not trouble yourself in believing I can foster such emotions, there are none to emphasize on." He brusquely said with a high amount of displeasure, his eyes still fixated blankly.

"You can't honestly think I'm going to believe that!" I shouted, the irritation clearly plastered over my tired features. After all he was the one sending mixed signals, the only reason why I felt the way I did was because of him.

A bit surprised by the outburst, Cell slowly makes contact with me; however I was still scowling to even become aware of this.

"Believe whatever you want Vera, but understand this, my plan for this pitiful planet are still at large and no matter what is possessing me to you will change that." Each of his words was stern and forcing. I grudgingly try to stop myself from spitting the venom on my tongue that was incredibly angry at him.

"I never expected so much from you anyway." I frankly stated while crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't bother looking at him and instead I met the gaze of the floor.

For some odd reason I wanted to expect so much from him. However countless times he has proven there was no way of changing his objective. I saw him kill innocent people, both in my reality and in my unconscious what more proof did I need?

However, these emotions do not stray and I try not to focus on them anymore.

"Why did you even bother saving me then? I'd probably be one less burden to your stupid plans." I muttered darkly, gently tugging on my cardigan's sleeves.

Cell unwillingly tensed his shoulders as the muscles underneath his green speckled skin resisted each strain. He acts as if he cares about me, but refuses to acknowledge it. It kills me to understand his motives and why he is even doing this to me. I am fully aware of them, but that isn't the point for me, all I want is an answer that will make me feel a little better than I do right now. I remain focus on his actions, anticipating what he would do.

"I was gone training in space during the period of time those buffoons chose to attack you. When I had returned, I quickly sensed your ki, or life force at a trembling decrease, so I intercepted their disgusting plans." He said clearly emphasizing an amount of revulsion in his words. I shuddered at the fresh memory that was appearing before my eyes once more. Unconsciously, I wrap my cardigan over me in a protective manner. I was safe now and glad Cell was there tonight, though right now he made it seem as if it were only a coincidence. It couldn't have been.

There are reasons why I didn't have a dream on what was supposed to happen tonight. It's as if fate was trying to tell me it wasn't important enough to be aware of. And I felt it had more to do with Cell coming back into my life than anything else, however he doesn't seem to even care. If he didn't appreciate the act he shouldn't have bothered.

"You didn't have to..." I replied with bitterness and gently biting my lower lip. Cell closed his eyes with an expression of regret over his features.

"You aren't meant to perish yet Vera. I already explain this to you and the fool Goku back at my arena."

I look up at him again, allowing a gentle breeze to toss my hair across my neck.

"Your life is mine to take. And I'd rather give you a fitting death than what those despicable humans had in mind, wouldn't you agree?" he said with a tasteful smirk written on his marble face. I scoffed and unconsciously rolled my eyes. He still wants me dead and at best it must be by his hands. I don't want to bring myself to believe that morbid realization.

"Why would I even dignify that with an answer? I'm getting sick of all of this, Cell. Why can't you just admit how you feel! You're not a robot, so do it!"

He didn't respond, as he diverts his attention elsewhere from my angry face. He would rather ignore me, than say it.

"You were the one leaving hints anyway! You can try and ignore this, but we both know exactly what the truth is." I turn slightly away, pouting my lips angrily. I can never get through to him and yet I'm always searches for the impossible. Even if I could why would it matter, he still wants to rid the world of human beings, which includes me. But I still can't shake this feeling away.

As I look back, the despair settles in once more. He slowly extends his wings, no longer interested in my rants.

"I must go, I wish to no longer see you and it would be best if you comply with this." He stated sternly, but his features too contradicting to believe his words.

I wearily watched him lift himself into the air, with no second glace back. A strange pulsating vibe hit my stomach, causing me to sink in despair. It killed more so than I thought it would. He would jet off and leave me here, to wonder why I was the one to be burdened with this pain. Something was telling me to make him stay. It was this eerie feeling that was pushing itself into my subconscious, and aching to shout something of restrain.

_Don't let him go, not yet Vera, make him stay. _The voice insisted, mentally striding me towards him.

"Please Cell, don't go." I said with a quiver of tears reaching my eyes. There was no answer, but only a wisp of air rushing in between us.

_I am your truth, what makes you who you are and I know what lies in your tired heart, you must not let him go Vera, there is so much more here you cannot lose. _"I don't want you to go..."

I heard Cell sigh deeply, his shoulders slouching as his brought his arms down at his sides.

"Vera..." Cell finally spoke up with a blooming tenderness in his voice. Slowly his body turns in my direction while his gaze reaches my wet face. "You have no idea what your presence does to me." he whispers so softly it still manages to reach my ears. I close my eyes and let my eyelashes flutter over my tears. As my eyes stay shut, I can feel his aura so close it's quite comforting. I can also feel the waking emotions inside of him the ones he would never show and underneath it all my answer was living.

"I wish I did." I mumbled, as I slowly open my eyes to his sudden presence before me. I look up to his face with gentleness woven in each pore.

"Don't, don't ever go..." I whisper, as his hand runs through my hair and gently rest under my chin. He cups my face into his hand, gazing into the green of my eyes. As my hands slowly reach towards his chest, I feel his arm wrap itself around my waist, caressing me against him. He moves his hand along my jaw, down towards my neck, running his fingers delicately over my skin. His hands were so smooth that they made me tingle with warmth. I rest my hands against his chest, circling my finger over the black round plate which rested in the centre of his body. I could feel each breath he took, cascading a sudden rush of bliss in my heart, I wanted it to last forever. I found myself bracing my head over his chest, as he leaned down and caught me in a wonderful embrace.

There was a new sensation running through me once Cell's lips brush over my neck, around my jaw line. I surrendered to his touch and released a soft moan from my hungry lips. As he lifted his head from me, I brush my lips across his collarbone and found myself locking my arms around his neck. My feet can barely touch the ground, as I try to balance on my toes. Cell lets out a chuckle, as he saw me standing on the tip of my toes, while I playfully rub my nose against his. He gazes down and grabs my waist with both hands and lifts me up so my back could rest against the wall and can also feel him mischievously wraps my legs around his waist. My dress is now riding all the way up my thigh and tightening from the pull. I was now able to level my face with his, watching the smirk seductively stretch over his lips. He pushes me back against the door, and leans down placing his lips over my neck. He plays them over the length and begins kissing my collarbone with such hunger it made me whimper.

He rises to meet my face, running his lips over my earlobe and around my jaw line. His hands become busy as well. They slide all the way up my thigh and slowly rub the skin causing heat within me. I moan again, grabbing the back of his neck, and rubbing my thighs against his waist. He groans deeply and grabs onto my thighs, pushing me harder against him. My dress rises all the way up now that I can feel Cell's hand teasingly brush underneath. He smirks once more as he sees the pleasure flustering in my cheeks. His lips touch them, and with skilled movement he brushes his lips along my face until I feel his forehead resting against mine.

I stare into his eyes and begin to flutter them mercifully, begging him to give me what I want. He grins wickedly and runs his tongue over my lips, moving one of his hands through my hair, while I take in the taste. My body is no longer in control and I loved how much power he had over me it made me tremble with delight. Cell keeps me in place with his hand behind my head and the other holding onto my thigh. He stares into my bright lit eyes still mesmerized by his wonderful touch. I could pour myself out to him and didn't care what the future would have in store for us; this is all that I wanted right now.

Swiftly I start to feel his lips brought down on my own. They manoeuvre rhythmically all over and mixing together deliciously. He grips my thigh from underneath and I rise further into his mouth with a moan that allows his tongue to explore deeper. His mouth was incredibly warm and desirable that I was melting into his arms with every flick his tongue made. He plays with my own for a bit, before pressing it down, as the craving to taste every inch of my mouth yearns inside of him. Underneath my closed lids I was completely lost in the moment of pleasure and not willing to think straight.

I was practically gasping for air once he pulled away, allowing me to release that moan I had suppressed at the bottom of the throat. With some fatigue I braise my head against Cell's chest and carefully listen to the sequence of heartbeats we both pulsated. I can feel Cell's chin gently descend over my head while his arms wrap lovingly around me. His body was so warm that it helped keep the night shivers away. He was also so at peace I couldn't believe he was the same person. The same hands that were used to end the lives of many and terrorized a planet to their knees were holding me with enough comfort it made me express a sudden guilt. Our humanity was in danger and here I was unable to control my emotions. I couldn't help it and wish there was an alternate way of changing the circumstances awaiting me. I gripped Cell gently; burying my face is his chest, as the horrible truth entered my mind again.

I carefully slide my legs down from his waist and adjusted the condition of my dress. I blush little at myself, I had never done that kind of kissing with a guy before on my balcony of all places but then again Cell was no ordinary guy, he was so much better. Cell keeps me close to him, and I don't mind as his soft hand gently glides down my loose black hair and keeps me feeling protected. My emotions are stable, though I keep on wondering what lies next. A tad of me wants to remain in the bliss of ignorance and always where I was now, while the rest of me was in a fit of despair when it came time to truly understand the consequences of my actions. And even that voice in my head, uttering those words to me I knew played an important part in our fate. I wanted to decipher all of this, but didn't have enough pieces of the puzzle. I would have be patient and await my fate and even Cell's, for the plans intact could go either way and I would still end up facing a similar problem. The world will not wait for us and I couldn't either.

I looked up at Cell, his eyes meet mine and I am drawn back into this curse.

"I...must go you need to sleep." As Cell arms leave me I gently hold onto one of them.

"Can you stay with me? Or do you need to sleep too?"

Cell gently pushes back my hair, and cups my face. "I don't sleep my dear. My body can function without the need of sleep or food."  
He leans down and gently kisses my lips. "You however need your rest and I do not wish to disturb you from it." One of my hands descends upon Cell's when the thought of him leaving left me pouting my lips in sadness.

"Then could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I really don't want to be alone." Cell strokes my cheek with a look of guilt written across his features. I knew he must feel quite upset at himself for even possessing such emotions for me. He must think it makes him look weak and all the tyranny he had would soon be enveloped in kindness. Although he seems to relieve himself of this as a lazy smile falls over his features.

"Alright." He says before releasing a small sigh. I smiled happily, and pull his arm forward. Before we enter my room, I turn around and face him with childish smile. A sudden thought arises in my head.

"So is it like impossible for you to sleep even if you _try _really hard?" I ask with a large grin across my face.

Cell rolls his eyes at me, before he turns me back around, his hands on my shoulders. "Get in already."

* * *

:)

I thought it would be more fitting if I left it like this, I wanted to add more things but didn't bother. I'll try to update sooner, but my only excuse with this chapter was finding a direction to take it through. So many ideas were flustering together, it became too confusing. So I just decided to sleep on it and let my mind figure it all out. Once I had done this, it came together.

I'm very happy with all of my readers and the many who have reviewed. I just feel so privileged to have all of this support^_~

As always, if anyone would like to review or leave comments please do so ^_~!


	8. Living Dreams

It's been almost two months since school started and the work load has once again piled up on top of me...grrr....lectures, tutorials, assignments...I really wish I could just graduate already :(  
But till that time comes I shall be writing this fanfic lol I might as well since it's been a while since I last updated..... my bad....really.

Eight chappy here it comes! ^^

* * *

_Chapter Eight-_ **Living Dreams **

"The return date will be on the card in the back of the book and remember the otherworld regulation rules here at the library, dear."

"Of course." Ariel chirped, as she grabbed the rather large book from the counter. It was a brown shaded hardcover with a gold tassel in between some of its pages. Ariel could barely lift the thing, a miniature notebook for Yemma she thought, as she blindly stumbled to walk. It was blinding her vision and causing her legs to straggle behind.

"Uhhh...Miss? The door is that way." She heard the librarian shout from the desk. Ariel looked infront and notice she was about the walk into a wall.

"Oh heh heh thanks." she managed to get a better hold and stumbled her way out of there. Ariel wobbled and grinned at her own attempts to walk properly, she didn't even stop to notice someone slowly approaching her.

"May I ask what you're planning on doing with that?" a raspy old voice beckoned at Ariel's ear. Easily recognizing it, she grinned rather hesitantly and she gradually twirled on her heel.

"Uhh hi Great Aunt Baba, didn't see you there..." her aunt gave her a peculiar look, as she descended down Ariel's view.

"Yes. And apparently if you did what would you have done?"

"Probably what I'm doing now...heheheh..." she said, fumbling with the book behind her back.

Baba rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not what it looks like." Ariel insisted, as the book fought in her hands. Baba simply looked at the book behind Ariel with the same emotionless expression.

"It would appear that you're trying to involve yourself in something you have no control over." she informed, as she watched her niece abruptly drop the book with a rather large stud.

"Oh come on aunt Baba, you know everything! All I'm doing is helping." she said, rubbing her shoulders with an innocent smile.

"I think I need to educate you on this current situation dear."

"What do you mean?"

Baba slowly descends from her crystal ball and presents it before Ariel's confused eyes.

"Take a look."

***

Cold nights don't haze me as they should. Their frigid, brisk shudders are the reasons why the soul in me sleeps listlessly. It is a coma that drifts over the sheets, and nestles under the pillow where all my thoughts are softly seating, waiting for the signal that will provoke them into liberty. The silence enveloped over my ears, carefully fooling my eyes into believing what they cannot see. A thin pattern of colours and of reminiscence fades into my vision but never leaves my thoughts.

I must be crazy to believe in the things I think will happen between us. Even though the line drawn up has markings heading in a direction I have no control over. Though something from within pushes me towards it and I feel too reluctant in understanding what's happening.

I slept in Cell's arms, embracing his warm touch and fell into a dreamless sleep, the first in many nights. No disturbances to break me from where I laid, I was content for the rest of this wonderful night. I remember his ever soft voice in my head, playing the tune of his voice as we talked. The normal tendency between us was at least something that made me believe.

There was no doubt we both were lying to ourselves if this didn't feel strangely right. But the wrongs were crawling their way into the break of dawn and soon burrowing into the empty space where he once was.

I opened my eyes, as my wandering hands have discovered he is gone from my side. They seem to remain where they made the discovery, running each finger along the empty sheets, no longer holding warmth.

"Well that was nice...while it lasted." I muttered from hasty lips as I begin to leave the bed, trailing across the room.

I rub my eyes and stretch amazed how well-rested I felt. I had to admit I was really enjoying this feeling. I felt alive and in good spirit that I could jump mountains. To have one night with no dreams is really a miracle even more so than having premonitions. I felt so awake.

I quickly finish up and start brushing my hair, gently tugging the brush all the way down my curls, watching as they fall freely into waves and slowly bounce back into place.

If I could remember precisely I was hearing voices in my head. That was weird, or what is?

I cocked my head slightly with an arched eyebrow and I turned around towards the empty balcony that was striking my view, a clear reminder of last night.

That voice was so foreboding, what did it tell me? I tried to remember most of what it told me last night, but nothing came to me, only a blur. It sort of knew something...the chance of something... I thought hard.

A possible chance of stopping what is to come? My mind induced. As a possibility of changing the future intertwined my thoughts I find myself wondering if fate is wrong. I mean it's still likely, since I know nothing is for certain and really, how likely do I have a chance of messing with something that was already written?

Though I haven't actually had any thoughts on the world _actually_ ending... There could still be a chance that everyone might survive. But then what becomes of Cell?

I stop gazing at the balcony and blankly stare at my own reflection through the cold glass. My eyes grew larger.

Cell could be destroyed.

I nervously bit down on my bottom lip and avoid where I was going with this. If Cell dies, then everyone else lives and the world is safe. Everyone will move on with their lives and I will have to as well.

But I don't want to.

As selfish as I might sound, I really don't want that to happen, or to put it in better words I'd rather not have anyone die, especially leaving me sadden by one option, or the other. I seem to lose my well rested nature and return to the unsightly truth in the nature of stress.

I put down the brush and tousle my hair, before I pace down the hollow stairs. Every step, reminds me of the creaking images that haunt my unconscious. I see the faces of humanity dying and hearing Cell's laughter growing with each death as I stand there anticipating my own. I wince.

In all honesty how could I believe he would have the heart of killing me after all I've said to him? Even though he's quick to answer my intrusive questions, it doesn't take a detective to know he's lying.

Cell may appear to be a cold hearted monster with a one minded track on annihilation and an attitude that deems utter hatred towards mankind; he still shows another side to him he hopes no one else will ever see. A side I've become acquainted with in an endearing manner.

I felt his feelings last night and under that hard shell of his where they lay, I have picked through the sharp edges and brought them into light. It felt too real to be a bluff.

And that kiss...

That precious, tender moment of delight, where his soft lips plummet their depths into mine. Under the star lit sky, on my white balcony we were writing are own fairytale, where a monster captures the heart of a confused, sad girl and introduces her to a world that has two-sides of a coin. That neither bad nor good matters as each side will deliver the same outcome. Only the feeble attempts of their actions will affect their dissolving future together and maybe bring forth that ending where every disruption is resolved.

I gently touch my lips and sigh; I was in quite the dilemma. I knew I had to see him again and hope last night wasn't just a spur of the moment. When he brought me back home, he was hoping to never see me again. I was leaving an imprint on him, an imprint I think I might take an advantage of.

I finish with breakfast and grab a pair of flats, I needed to see him. I had to figure out all of this, before Ariel comes back and I'd have the pleasure in filling her with all the details she has missed.

_How am I going to explain this to her?_ I thought, as I pop out a capsule and jump into my aircraft. How would she react to the news of her friend falling for a the thing she ventured across dimensions to destroy?

"I hope she doesn't freak."

***

"Soooooo....you're telling me that ummm this thing is called Cell and umm it's not an evil demon freak bent on destroying humanity?"

"No I'm telling you it's an evil android freak bent on destroying humanity."

"Ohhhh......" Ariel said, still crossing her brows in confusion, leaning away from the crystal ball.

"His tournament begins in 7 days, within this time there are warriors already preparing for his challenge."

Ariel cocked her head up. "Warriors? You know them?"

Baba entwined her fingers together, gently turning her back from her distant niece. "These warriors have fought enemies with a similar nature and these warriors are those whose powers make up this monster's."

"Oh right, like you said, their genetic makeup are the ones in Cell? Wow then they must be incredibly strong!" Ariel gleamed, grasping her hand into a victorious fist.

"Then they'll be able to stop him!" she exclaimed awaiting a response from Baba. As no one spoke up, Ariel pondered.

"Right Aunt Baba?"

Baba remained silent, gently arising on top of her crystal ball. "That will be decided then, and for you, child there is still so much you still do not know."

"Like what?" Ariel wondered, her eyes filling with curiousity.

Baba slowly turned away from her, and smiled before speeding away into the Otherworld bright skies.

Ariel undoubtly ran closer, her eyes exhibiting confusion. "Like what?! You can't leave me here in the dark!" she shouted towards her aunt's trail of smoke. She stood there baffled and clearly irritated.

"Ohh this day is just full of surprises, when I get home I'll be looking for explanations." she grumbled with a hand on her bent hip.

Baba illusively watched below and smiled with a wink in her eye.

"You'll find out soon enough dear." She whispered still watching her niece's bewildered look.

"Soon enough."

***

I was approaching Cell's arena. My little plane gliding easily through the gentle passing clouds.

I start to feel my nerves fluttering in my stomach, almost a bit shy. I try to fight them away, taking in gentle breaths of air.

"I hope he wouldn't be upset that I'm bothering him..." I worried. What if was all on my mind, however we both couldn't just forget where we left off, or maybe I should give him some space?

Or does that only work with human guys? My mind was on the fritz again.

I look out the window and carefully see his arena in my view, with a gentle push on the yoke, I steer the nose of the plane towards the ground safely. I make sure all my gears are where they're suppose to be, and descend to the ground.

As I disembark from the plane, I look over to the arena and cock my eyebrow, it was clearly empty. I brush off my pants and pull my hair back as I begin to walk up to it.

"I wonder where Cell is..." I look around and even in the skies, feeling the sun's rays irritate my vision, he was nowhere.

"Well that's strange..." I said, stepping onto the ring. My feet gently clicking against the marble, as I pace around.

I hope he isn't off...killing people. My face grimaces at that thought. But what I could I expect from him? I let myself fall for a murderer and that would be typical behaviour. I retreat to one of the pillars and gently sit down against it, gazing up at the blue skies.

"I wonder when he'll be back..." I mumble as a gentle breeze blew my hair over my cheeks. It was so quiet here and I begin to understand why Cell built his ring in this location. Far away from human contact and completely in seclusion. He doesn't even need to sleep, Cell had explained to me he simply meditates to sustain his energy, which makes sense he's always so calm and collective. Something I wouldn't believe most crazy powerful villains would have, well from what I recall from movies.

Maybe I could change his mind, as I could only hope.

There was another rush of wind, a bit more violent than the last. As I got up from the ground my hair was bouncing through the wind's touch. My eyes slowly open from the brisk rush and I can see Cell descended in his arena, with a clear expression of surprise.

I pull my hair out of my face and couldn't help myself from smiling. He was in my presence once more.

Gently, he hovers over the ring and then places his feet down with a click. His arms are still crossed as he watches me approach him.

"You're visiting me now? That's new." He mutters as his eyes lazily watch me from a corner.

"I guess so. It's not like I can stay home and expect you to come visit me." I reply, lifting my eyes up at him and see him deliver his smirk.

He comes closer to me, gently gazing into my green eyes. "Not true. How would you know I wouldn't come?"

"Because you left last night without a word." I replied, smirking a bit.

He slowly turns his back to me; the edge of his face is only visible. "I simply didn't feel the need to wake you up to tell you that."

"You could have stayed..." I informed, taking a few steps closer.

Cell let out a small chuckle. "And you would have liked that?"

"Yes." I playfully grin, as I twirl closer to him. As I look into his magenta eyes they slowly reach towards mine. Within seconds his arm is around my waist and pulling me into a sweet kiss. His lips are just as I remembered them. I gently breathe in and brush my nose against his, before we pull away.

"I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me anymore." I said against his embrace. Cell gentle laughter touches my ear and a calming smile washes over his features.

"It's a little too late for that, my dear." he whispers, gently running his features over my cheek and neck, as my fingers run over his neck and chest.

"You've caught my interest and I can't possibly let you go now." His eyes lit up as his lips touch mine once more. I lazily close my eyes and wonder about what he just said.

I don't want to be the only one who survives if he does go through with what he has planned.

"Cell..." I mumble between kisses.

"Yes...?"

"Ummm-- what exactly-- do you mean by that?" I mumbled and broke the kiss.

Cell's features began to frown, his eyes perplexed. He held me close to him still, gently trailing his fingers over my jaw line.

"What do you think I meant?" he questioned me, as I gently descend back on my feet. "You already know how I feel about what you're about to do and I just don't want---"

Gently, he shushes me with a finger over my lips, "If you keep bringing it up of course it becomes complicated. It would be best to leave it unsaid until the time it concerns us, alright my dear?"

I look up at him, still a bit frustrated with it. Cell delicately cups my face, as my hands find themselves around his wrists.

"Vera, let fate run its course and whatever the outcome we'll both accept it, are you alright with that?"

_I would be if I didn't have voices in my head telling me what to do_.... I sighed inwardly.

Strangely enough I might as well accept this, for I didn't feel the need in constantly thinking about it and stressing over everything I have seen and things that are yet to come.  
I could even try secretly convincing him to stop his actions as we spend time together. Though it is hard getting through to him, all I could do is try.

I sigh softly and resettle my vision on Cell. "Alright I won't think about it, but you and I both know how I would go about this _event_ if it were to..._happen_."

"I will always respect your decision and I will never forget that." Cell delivers a smile of warmth to me, carefully lifting me closer to him. "And I'm sure your dreams won't also become a nuisance?"

I purse my lips. "Ohh, they better not." I warned reaching in for another kiss. My fingers rest over his chest and I place my head between them.

"So where were you before?" I asked, trailing my nail over his chest and arms.

"I was training a bit in space." he casually muttered, almost as if it were a naturally thing to do.

"I see. So what's that like?" I grin, bating my eyelashes at him.

Cell laughs so softly it seems to be a pleasure for my ears. His hand starts to caresses the back of my neck and carefully he pulls me closer to him.

I close my eyes anticipating another kiss but before I could even lean in, I was dropped onto the hard marble floor.

I blink a few times wondering what just happened and then slowly become red in the face.

"CELL?!"

Cell has his shoulder slightly turned away from, observing something in the distance.

I was still flabbergasted, but eventually I pick myself up. "Well that was romantic..." I sarcastically mumble. As I begin to get up I become aware of what he was looking at.

"Imbecilic humans, what purpose do they have coming here?" Cell grumbles, his arms crossed with irritation.

I push my hair back and peep from over his shoulder. "Oh they're reporters; they probably just want to talk to you." I said, with my hands on my hips.

"Hmph and what makes them think they can?" Cell closes his eyes with a look of displeasure of his face. Both of the men were terribly trembling and quite blue in the face. They each took their time approaching the ring, almost feeling the dare eating at them.

_I hope they don't see me...._

Cell doesn't even bother to look.

"Well weren't you the one who decided to go public with your tournament? It's only naturally they'll come bothering you with their questions." I said, trying my best to stay out of their view.

"Too bad I'm not in the mood to hear them." Cell lifts a finger in their direction, building a small beam up before releasing it towards them. The beam travel so fast I could hardly tell what happened. I heard a few screams and shot him an angry glare.

"Cell!"

"Relax Vera they're not dead, I merely scared them off." I looked back and saw them running for their lives without a second look.

Cell slowly brought his finger down, as we both watched the terror of his actions.

"You know they're probably the first of many." I stated while looking at him.

"I know, but I'll be anticipated any other arrivals." He smirks, a sadistic gleam adverts in his eyes.

I walked over to him and cross my arms. Cell begins to looks down at me, confused. "What?"

"Don't." I warned.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't." Still perplexed, he shakes his head and resumes his stature.

"Dear, you're confusing."

"And you're oblivious to everything." I muttered, with my arms still crossed. Cell tilts his head to the side, wondering what I meant.

"You dropped me on the ground!" I exclaimed, turning red in the face.

"Oh right yes, my apologizes I never intended for that _abruption_."

I roll my eyes and close them as I tried to stay mad at him. I also decide to turn my back with the same intent.

"Are you injured?" I heard him asked from behind.

Slowly I shrug my shoulder and flip my hair.

"No." I replied dryly.

"Then why are you complaining?" he asked, as I suddenly feel his hands on my arms rubbing them tenderly. I tremble to hold away a smile while his arms are slowly wrapping around me.

"You know it's very hard to stay mad at you." I said opening one eye. I could see his handsome face in my view and couldn't help but smile.

Cell smirks and pulls me closer towards him, running his fingers through my ravened hair.

As I run my fingers along his chest, he lifts me up so that I was looking down at him and wraps his arms around my waist. Finally I could look down at him and marvel at his features. However I unconsciously look over his shoulder and abruptly do a double take.

"You blew up my plane!" I shouted with my arms dangling motionless over his shoulders. The beam had shot straight through the entire thing, causing a few rocks to fall on top of it.

"I suppose it got in the way." He mutters almost pointlessly, while I slowly glare back at him.

"Do you realize that's the third vehicle you've destroyed of mine?"

"Accidently." He points out.

I rolled my eyes, and brush my nose against his. "You have an answer for everything." Cell grins, looking up at my smiling face.

"I could say the same thing about you." He pushes my hair from my cheek, watching the look in my eyes.

"How am I supposed to get home?" I asked innocently, clearly knowing the answer.

"I don't know, how about you just stay with me?" he smirks, as I run a hand down his neck.

"uh uh uh that's too much of a commitment." I grin and give him a wink.

Cell gently laughs and pulls me down his lips. I could feel his tongue reach deeper into my mouth as he begins to amuse himself. His taste was so delightful I was almost ready to melt into his arms and venture into that deed we both have yet to venture through.

We slowly pull away and I let Cell put me down. I still have my arms around his neck, while his hands remain on my hips.

"So what were your plans today, my dear?" Cell asked, with his lips against my neck.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I was planning on staying a bit at my shop." I replied, as Cell's face came closer to mine.

"I'm guessing I'll be taking you there?" he guessed as I take hold of both his arms behind me.

"Yes and I'm guessing you'll be staying with me for that bit?" Cell's brow arches his lovely pink eyes as I stare up at him fluttering my eyes in a flirtations manner.

"Why not, I'm sure you can find some way to entertain me, while I'm there." He grinned while I pull his arms from me and leisurely step a far.

"Possibly..." I teased, walking away as he casually followed.

_And maybe work my charms of persuasion..._ I mutely thought. Fate won't scare me, neither will my dreams.

***

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Ariel wondered, looking down at the large book. "I could return it...." she said lethargically while pursing her lips.

"...Or just keep it just for a bit longer..."

Ariel timidly reached towards the book and opened it. "There's some pretty useful stuff in here, why not? I'm keeping it!"

She shut the cover and carefully lifted it up in her arms. "Only setback is it's still too big!" she weakly took a step forward and almost stepped right off Snake Way.

"Phew, that was a close one." She said with relief, continuing to walk upright. She held on tightly to the book, walking and wondering about what her aunt had said.

"There's so much I need to know? I wonder what? She could have just told me! Now I got to wait till I get back home and figure all this stuff out and in the meantime check in on Vera and what's she been up---" in mid sentence Ariel tripped over a small chip in the ground, causing her to sway back.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she cursed as the weight of the book exceeded her own. She accidently took a step back, her foot now on the edge of the road. As she stumbles to stand up straight, the book begins to push down on her and within seconds the pinked hair girl falls down, down, and more down.

* * *

Well I hope that was worth the wait. Lol I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll try to be quick with updates. Thank you for the reviews and e-mails though; it really was the push I needed to write. :)  
When I started writing this I had bought a few fairytale classics and I was watching them soo... that's probably why I have some fairytale dream world stuff written in here lol.

Snow White gets me every time! Love that ending lol.

Kay later ;)


End file.
